


The Blessing of the Goddess Mianna

by KwisatchHaderach



Series: The Village of Mianna [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Centaurs, Dominance, Dragons, Driders, Eggpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Human/Monster Romance, Kitsune, M/M, Modern Era, Monster Boys, Monster Girls, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Orcs, Orgy, Oviposition, POV Original Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Sex Magic, Submission, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Tieflings, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwisatchHaderach/pseuds/KwisatchHaderach
Summary: There once was a village of both humans and fae folk that paid worship to a fertility goddess named Mianna for bountiful harvests and healthy children. They were so beloved by the goddess that she gave them the most powerful blessing of prosperity and fertility she could muster, granting them eternal peace and prosperity. Her magic had the unfortunate (or perhaps fortunate) side effect of making everyone incredibly horny, and ever since then the village has enjoyed complete sexual liberation under the blessing of Mianna.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Village of Mianna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111430
Kudos: 74





	1. A Surprise After Work

The kitsune was a cute one, if a bit short, with a shock of ginger hair that stuck up in the front, smiling blue eyes, and a grin that spoke of danger and mischievous things. He had cute little orange fox ears as well, and a tail that looked so fluffy I just wanted to run my hands through it over and over.

Maybe that was why I was letting him fuck me on my dining room table.

He gave me another of his devilish little grins that I had found so charming as he pounded into me. “You think your husband would like to know what I’m doing to you? Mmmm…” He was a wiry little fellow, not especially strong, but he put a lot of force behind each thrust. He was still wearing his shirt and jacket, only naked below the waist. Our coupling had started almost as soon as we were inside the door, so he hadn’t had time to take them off before I was all over him and his tight little body.

I moaned. “You’re about to find out...oh!...He’s going to be home…uh…any minute now.” His dick wasn’t quite as big as my husband’s, but he knew how to use it together with his tongue and quick hands. 

The kitsune merely chuckled, and bent down to kiss my naked belly, creased with exertion, and left a trail of kisses all the way up to where my nipples stood waiting for his attention. I rewarded him with another moan, and buried my hand in the back of his head to keep him right there. He truly did have a talented tongue.

Apparently this excited him, as his thrusts suddenly got faster. I wasn’t ready for him to finish just yet, so I was relieved when a moment later, the sound of the front door opening made his ears perk up, and his movements pause. I quickly locked my ankles behind his rear, wanting to keep him deep inside me. My husband deserved a show, after all.

Speak of the devil, the man of the house walked into the dining room at that moment, still wearing his crisp work suit. Mmm, I loved how that suit showed off his broad shoulders and chest. My husband was an Orc, a rather tall, strong, and handsome one in my opinion, named Duran, with piercing green eyes and short black hair. I wanted to reward him after his long day.

Duran tossed his briefcase into the corner and glanced around briefly before noticing our compromising position. He froze for a moment, before those wonderful green eyes lit up in delight, and a broad smile began to stretch across his face.

I threw my hair back, moved my free hand from the kitsune’s head to cup my breast, opened my legs invitingly (although the kitsune still occupied the space there), and shot him a sultry grin. “Welcome home, husband.”

He slowly began to remove his suit jacket as he moved towards the table in a way that made my arousal start to smolder. He draped it across the back of a nearby chair as he leaned over the kitsune’s shoulder to kiss me on the cheek, forcing the kitsune even deeper into me in the process, which forced a gasp out of my mouth. 

“Enjoying yourself, wife?” he rumbled appreciatively, running his hands approvingly up and down the kitsune’s arms. 

I bit my lip and nodded.

“Is he taking care of you properly?” Duran asked, caressing the kitsune’s face with his large hand. His voice was as deep and smooth as a frozen lake. The kitsune shivered, and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. 

“Oh yes,” I murmured, rolling my hips a little.

“Does he deserve a reward?” Duran whispered, kissing the side of the kitsune’s face.

“Definitely,” sighed the kitsune and I in unison.

Duran began to remove his tie, and unbutton his white shirt with a slow deliberateness that had me whimpering, and longing for his touch. It seemed like a deliciously torturous eternity before his beautiful broad chest was exposed to my hungry eyes, and I could feel the vibrations of his thick cock rutting up beneath the kitsune’s ass.

“Why, Flax,” he murmured in the kitsune’s ear as his hands started to roam up under his shirt. “You’ve still got your shirt on. That’s no way to treat a lady when you make love.”

“Your name is Flax?” I gasped, as his nimble fingers started to toy with my nipples.

“We actually work at the same office,” said Flax smugly, arching his back as Duran started to grind his hips up against him.

“Oh, so you two know each other,” I said delightedly. “This makes it so much better! You two must get up to all kinds of trouble at work.”

Flax grinned. “Let’s just say we’re very familiar with the supply closet…or at least I would be if this one ever turned the lights on before dragging me in there and having his way with me…Oh!”

He said this last part in surprise as Duran tore his shirt off in two pieces like it was made of paper, his muscles rippling gloriously. I felt an additional surge of wet pool between my legs, coating Flax’s cock in additional lubricant. I could feel him grow even harder inside me as Duran grasped him firmly around the waist, and lined up his cock at his entrance. Flax’s tail flew straight up, a sign of his arousal, though he moved it to the side to keep it our of Duran’s face.

Duran was in control of all three of us now, and the force of his first thrust into Flax pushed Flax’s cock deep inside of me. He gripped Flax’s hips hard enough to bruise, and began brutally fucking him at a speed that pounded him even deeper into me with each thrust, like a hammer pounding a rail spike into the ground.

“Uh…uh…uh” was all I was capable of moaning, wrapped in heavenly bliss. My tongue lolled out of my mouth, and I drooled a little as my husband turned the slight kitsune between us into his cock sleeve, and fucked us both senseless. It was all I could do to brace my arms behind me to hold myself up against their overwhelming force. As he kept going, he pulled Flax with him every time he pulled back, so that only the tip of his cock kissed the outside of my pussy lips before he slammed back into him, and him into me, until Flax’s balls audibly clapped against my ass cheeks just as Duran’s clapped against his. Duran wrapped his meaty forearm around Flax’s neck to keep him with him as he moved, doubtless whispering filthy, depraved things in his ears as he kissed and nibbled them, though I couldn’t hear them over the sound of my own flighty, breathy gasps as I was doubly defiled. I found myself growing a bit jealous of whatever he was saying when Flax’s eyes rolled up into his head, and his hips bucked out of rhythm as if he were losing control.

“I believe he’s getting close, darling,” remarked Duran a few minutes later, barely even out of breath despite the workout he was putting us through. “Do you want to let Flax finish inside you?”

I merely whimpered, and rolled my hips desperately. I was getting too close to my own orgasm to speak coherently.

“Did you hear me, sweetheart?” Duran asked, and the genuine concern in his voice made my heart melt, even though I knew he was just being smug that he could put me in this incredible state of arousal. “I said, do you want to let this cute little fox cum inside you? Has he earned it?”

“YES!” I screamed, his gentle teasing too much to take. I raised my legs up as high as I could, and gripped my knees with both hands. “I want him to cum inside me! I want to have his pups!”

Duran nodded, put his lips to Flax’s ear, and whispered, “What are you waiting for?”

Flax howled, and buried himself to the hilt inside of me as he released, filling me up with his hot, sticky seed. I could feel him spurting inside me, so much that some of it leaked out the sides of where his dick plugged my entrance, and dribbled off the table onto the floor. His forehead fell to my shoulder for a moment as he went boneless, and as he panted I planted soft kisses all over his face, crooning soft words of encouragement.

With a lewd sucking sound, he withdrew from me, but Duran wasn’t done with him yet. He firmly grasped him by the back of the head, and pushed his upper body down at a ninety-degree angle so his chest was pressed against the table. Lining himself up at his rear again, Duran started to fuck him so hard it made the whole table move across the floor with each thrust, even with the weight of three people on it, and it wasn’t long before Flax started making the same breathy little moans that I was making moments ago. I stuck my fingers in my mouth to wet them, and started furiously rubbing my clit at the obscene sight before me. My husband was treating me to a wonderful view, and even turned his head to make direct eye contact and wink at me as he slammed his hips into the hapless kitsune beneath him. My hips bucked involuntarily, and I crashed into a massive orgasm that gushed yet more fluid onto our poor table. I’d have to remember to disinfect it before we had company again.

Duran’s hips began to stutter not long afterward, and with a deep grunt, he filled Flax’s guts with his own seed as he buried himself in his ass, making Flax whimper. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, and Flax struggled to keep his feet beneath him from his prone position under him on the table. I weakly reached out and caressed Duran’s face. He caught my hand and kissed it gallantly, which made me smile.

After a minute of heavy breathing, Duran, ever the gentleman, stood and led Flax to our living room couch, where he collapsed. He returned to scoop me up in his arms, and gently deposit me next to him, and they blessed me with kisses and soft murmurs of praise from both sides as we recovered together. I turned to look Duran lovingly in the eyes.

“Hail Mianna,” he sighed.

“Hail Mianna,” Flax and I echoed. For almost half an hour we did nothing but give each other light, gentle kisses and lovingly stroke each other’s hair and faces, revering the goddess’s love and blessing.

“Not to bring down the mood or anything,” said Flax, standing, stretching, and glancing back towards the table. “But you did rip apart the shirt I came here in.”

“Guess you’ll just have to walk home half-naked like the slut you are,” said Duran cheerfully, leaning forward to swat his ass. 

“I probably deserve it,” said Flax, playfully shaking that ass at my husband, and winking at him. “But if anyone catches me on the way home, I’m not going to have the energy to enjoy the goddess’s blessing with them as well. That big Orc dick of yours has spoiled me for mere mortals.”

“Me too,” I said happily, reaching down to grab that dick. 

“Really?” asked Duran, raising an eyebrow. “I recall you saying something about wanting Flax’s pups in you a little while ago.” 

I blushed shyly as Flax preened. “I got a little caught up in the moment there,” I admitted, gently rubbing my naked tummy, which was still a bit sticky from Flax’s release. “…Although I suppose if I were to get pregnant, I wouldn’t mind a little kitsune running around, especially if he had Flax’s lovely eyes.” 

“Neither would I, although I’d like at least one Orc in there too,” said Duran, grinning. I hummed in agreement as I leaned in to kiss him again.

“We should definitely do this again then,” said Flax, apparently pleased to have made such a good impression, to our enthusiastic assent.

I wasn’t capable of standing up just yet, so Flax had to lean down to kiss us both goodbye before showing himself out, clutching his ruined shirt. Doubtless he would have started some rumors mills going had we lived in any “normal” town, sneaking half-naked out of a married couple’s house at night, but with our village living under the blessing of the goddess Mianna, any sightings of his furtive egress would likely only lead to some high-fives and saucy compliments from our friends and neighbors the next day. 

“Did you enjoy your surprise?” I asked my husband as he wrapped his arms around me in bed that night.

“Oh, absolutely my dear,” he said, kissing me deeply.


	2. MILF Alert!

I was in the produce section at the supermarket, trying to decide between two trays of blueberries, when a familiar voice said my name in a questioning tone behind me.

I turned. “Helen?”

She beamed. It was indeed Helen Dimarco, whom I had met once before when the catering business I worked for serviced the Firemen’s Ball. I had chatted with her for a bit, and found her a very easygoing and interesting person, but the fact that her husband Paul was a firefighter, and she was on the local elementary school PTA was all I really knew about her.

Looking at her now, the word I would use to describe her was “queenly.” She had wonderful, lustrous black hair that tumbled about her shoulders, moon-pale skin, regal cheekbones, pouty ruby-red lips I wanted to taste, and a dainty little nose. Her outfit was pretty standard, just a long-sleeved black V-neck shirt and jeans, but her magnificent poise made it look like high fashion. Her breasts were bigger than mine, and I had to pull my eyes away from them to meet her ice-blue eyes.

We briefly hugged and exchanged pleasantries, and she asked me if I shopped here often.

“I wonder why I haven’t seen you here before?” she asked, smiling. “We’ll have to come together one of these times. I do tend to get lonely shopping by myself, even if it’s not for very long.”

I nodded quickly, making noises of assent. Anything to keep gazing at this beauty.

“Want to know a trick I learned for telling which are the freshest berries?” she asked, noticing the trays in my hands. She gently took my wrists, and raised them up above our heads.

“If you put the bottoms of the tray up against the light, you can see the ones in the middle better,” she said, looking up to where I held the trays in my hands. 

Turning up her head had given me a glorious view of her pale, swan-like throat, and I wrenched my head away before I was tempted to do something impulsive like plant my lips on it territorially right in the middle of the store. Her thumb brushed against the tender skin on the inside of my wrist, and I shivered. Her grip was gentle, but firm and unyielding, and I could imagine that if I had any desire to shake free of her grasp, she would resist it with ease.

“At least, that’s what my nana always said,” she sighed.

Her hands lingered on mine as she pulled away, and I saw that her nails, although shiny and well manicured, were cut very short. A thrill ran down my spine.

I managed to thank her for the trick, and put one of the blueberry trays in my cart without noticing which one. 

“Do you need anything else in produce?” she asked, looking around.

“Melons,” I said before I could stop myself, looking at her breasts again, and felt my face go up in flames as I realized my Freudian slip. 

Helen chuckled, and began steering her shopping cart towards the melon display. I followed meekly, determined to keep my filthy thoughts to myself from now on.

Helen hefted a honeydew melon in each hand, weighing them against each other, before turning to me. “Which do you think is bigger?”

I stared. Apparently by accident, she was holding each melon right in front of one of her tits, while looking directly at me. “Um, they both look pretty big.”

“Do they look…sweet?” She jiggled them a little.

I swallowed. “Dear Mianna, please don’t let me be misreading this situation,” I silently prayed.

“…yes, very sweet.” I squeaked, my face going red. 

She grinned triumphantly, and let them both fall carelessly back into the basket. Taking my hand, she began to lead me away from our carts, towards the back of the store. “Let’s keep going, I’ve got one more thing I need to…pick up.”

I wanted to ask where we were going, but her easy confidence and pleased demeanor kept my mouth shut. I would have gone wherever she wanted to in that moment, because she was in charge and I trusted her, and because her hand in mine was soft, and her skin cool to the touch. I resisted the urge to run my thumb along the back of her hand, and let her take me where she will. 

We wound up in the bread aisle, which was deserted. Helen strolled up to the clearance rack.

“I sometimes get my bread from here,” she stage whispered. “It doesn’t matter how close it is to expiration, because my husband and son eat it all by the next day anyway. Don’t tell anyone.”

Looking at the rack, I saw there was a small alcove almost hidden behind the rack of loaves. Looking back at Helen, I saw she wore a challenging smirk, and had raised one elegant eyebrow.

I sent a silent prayer of thanks to Mianna, and stepped into the alcove. I pressed my back against the wall, closed my eyes, and waited.

In no time at all there was a hot, solid line of woman pressed against my front, and her tongue was rolling with mine as she absolutely devoured my mouth. Her hands moved freely over my shoulders, my hips, my breasts, before descending to squeeze my ass through my pants. I ground my hips against hers in encouragement, and her thigh slipped between my legs and pressed up against my center.

Warmth was pooling in my belly, and it felt like there was a furnace heating up in my panties. Helen’s ample, wonderful breasts were rubbing up against mine, and causing tingling little sparks to break out on my nipples as they sought hers out through the fabric, jostling and brushing together as we bumped and ground against each other. Her hands trailed little electric shocks in their wake as her long fingers trailed suggestively up and down my arms, and then my back. 

I wondered briefly what the consequences of getting caught in the act here would be. Fertility blessing or not, most people in our village didn’t just drop their pants and get busy in the middle of town, at least not that I’d seen. The thought of someone coming across me pressed up against the wall with Helen Dimarco’s hand down my pants, being dominated in public like I was nothing but her pet, was enough to flood my panties with arousal. 

I wondered if I had a hidden exhibitionist streak.

Her lips abandoned mine, and began gently nibbling at a spot just behind my ear that made my knees go weak. A series of quick, breathy moans escaped my mouth that I tried my best to stifle with my free hand. With a quick, practiced motion, she stepped back, pulled her shirt off, unhooked her bra, and was back on top of me so fast I hardly missed her warmth. I immediately dropped my head, and suckled at her pert nipple.

The sound of Helen’s voice filled our little alcove, and I was filled with glee at the thought that I was the reason why. Her hand buried itself in my hair, and I redoubled my efforts, switching breasts and circling my tongue around her little pink nub before gently capturing it between my teeth.

She pulled my head away from her, and I was treated to the beautiful sight of her kiss-swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and eyes blown so dark with lust they made me shiver a little bit before her mouth was back on mine with a hungry ferocity. She had to pull away to let me gasp out a few breaths lest I pass out, and took the opportunity to roughly yank my top up to expose my perky breasts. She fell on them ravenously, and soon she had to hold me against the wall to keep me upright as her electric tongue flickered and danced like an expert ballerina over my nipples. I felt so sensitive that a feather brush on my skin could have set me off, and my legs started to quiver.

She pulled away and sought out my eyes, her expression intense. She captured my hand, brought it to her mouth, and kissed my wrist without breaking eye contact, which made me whimper. She twined our fingers together and sucked on each of fingertips in turn without regard for whose were whose, then brought our joined hands down to slip past the waistband of my pants, burrow through my panties, and gently cup my wet sex. Guiding my hand like a conductor, she masturbated me, gently running my fingertips up and down my weeping slit before rising to describe tight little circles around my clit.

Letting my head roll back a little as I drew deep, shuddering breaths to balance out the raging pleasure, I met a pair of brown eyes that didn’t belong to Helen, and suddenly realized we were being watched. A girl in the supermarket’s uniform was watching us from out in the aisle, eyes wide, face agape, and her hand starting to idly brush the outside of her crotch. As our eyes met, she blushed furiously, but slid her hand into her pants and started to rub herself. I grinned at her lasciviously, and gave her my best attempt at a sexy wink. She immediately dropped her chin, and hid her face behind a curtain of blonde hair, but her rubbing only grew more intense.

Helen drew my attention firmly back to herself by sliding two digits between my moist pussy lips, and beginning to finger-blast me at a brisk, unforgiving pace. I was so sensitive after all her expert ministrations that it didn’t take long before an explosion of pleasure rocked my body, my thighs shaking like leaves as the dark stain of my squirt bloomed across the fabric of my pants. My cry of passion broke into an undignified squeak as I rode out my orgasm, clutching on to Helen for dear life as I slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position, my soaked pants tangled around my upper thighs. She chuckled, and brushed my loose hair out of my face as I panted. 

“That was a big one, cutie,” she giggled, kissing my cheek. “We should run our errands together from now on.”

I nodded weakly, and peppered her face with thankful kisses, letting out needy little sighs between each one. She made a big show of sucking my juices off her fingertips, and winking at me when I whined at the teasing. 

Sadly, I just didn’t have the energy for another round, so she cuddled into my side and ran her fingers through my hair until I had the strength to stand again. We made ourselves presentable again, and I covered the visible damp spot on the front of my pants by strategically tying my discarded jacket around my waist, a sight that made Helen smile triumphantly. We parted ways with one last, lingering kiss, and each other’s numbers entered in our phone contact lists.

At the checkout, I was shocked to look up and see the girl at the checkout was the same one who had happened upon my escapades in the bread aisle. She blushed even deeper upon making eye contact with me, and quickly ducked her head to tuck her blonde hair behind her ear, which I suddenly noticed was pointed. She must be an elf, and a rather cute young elf at that. She muttered out my total, and thrust my receipt at me with her face averted.

As I left through the automatic doors, I glanced at my receipt, and realized that she had scrawled her phone number on the back of it. I stopped momentarily, and turned to see the elf girl giving me an intense, anxious stare, although she dropped her head again in embarrassment when she saw me look back.

I waved the receipt at her, and blew her a kiss. It looked like I was definitely going to be a returning customer here.


	3. Kobold Orgy

“You sure you don’t mind doing this?” my mother asked anxiously.

“Of course not, Mom,” I assured her, hefting up my flashlight in my hand. “I can handle a couple of kobolds. Even if you’ve got a whole nest under there, I can always call the city and they’ll take care of it.”

“Ok, then,” she said, still sounding nervous, “but if you see more than three, I want you to come straight back out. They can be nasty in swarms, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

I tried not to roll my eyes. My mother could be such a worrywart. Kobolds are weak fighters, and only really dangerous when they’re in cahoots with a dragon. She had called me over here because she suspected she had a few of them hiding underneath the boulder at the edge of her backyard when she found some little reptilian footprints in her flower garden that morning. The city had a service to relocate kobolds, but I didn’t want to bother them with it if it was something I could handle myself. I had brought a staff with a few electrical charges in it, some rope, and a big heavy flashlight, which I thought more than enough to dispel a few little lizard monsters. The boulder wasn’t even that big, so there couldn’t be very many of them.

With one final round of impassioned pleas that I would be careful, met with equally impassioned assurances that I was a capable adult who could handle herself, I army-crawled into the opening in the rock. It was just wide enough for me if I kept my head down, and used my arms to haul myself along like a big slug. 

I had proceeded only a few feet, wondering how far the gap could possibly extend, when the ground suddenly went out from under me. The only thing I was aware of for several seconds was rushing cool air and an absence of any sort of solid ground under or around me as I plummeted through the darkness.

Thankfully, I landed on something soft and scaly, which let out an indignant squawk at my impact. I rolled off, muttering apologies out of habit, and froze as I realized where I was. 

I had landed in a large candlelit cavern of some sort, and had evidently found the kobold nest. Surrounding my prone position were over two dozen of the little scale folk, with a range of colors from metallic blue to fiery orange. They blinked curiously at me, doubtless not expecting me to drop in. 

The next thing I became aware of was the smell. A certain musky, but oddly sweet smell that overpowered the cave air, and I realized what it meant when some of the kobolds nearest to me started to get closer to me, and run their little claws over my pant legs.

These kobolds were in heat.

“N-now boys…and girls, I suppose,” I stammered as more claws started to reach for me from all sides. “Just because you’re in heat, don’t think you’ll be getting any favors out of meeEEE!” I jumped as one of the claws drifted down to squeeze my ass.

I spun around, ready to give the offending lizard a piece of my mind, but was stopped short by the sight that met me there. One of the females was prostate before me, presenting her rear, and moaning needily. Her face was planted in the dirt, but she aimed one yellow eye back at me hopefully. Her folds were glistening with her arousal, and she swayed her hips back and forth enticingly like some hypnotic snake.

My will to fight started to drain away. She was a cute, chubby little thing, with adorable little feet tucked under her bubble butt. Her scales were a rather attractive sky blue, with a bit of sparkle to them that caught the eye, and her tail was lifted straight up in the air in a wanton gesture that gave me a clear view of her sex and puckered little asshole. I couldn’t help but reach out to squeeze her cute, chubby little butt, and was rewarded with a luxurious coo from her mouth. I found this charming, and reached out to knead her cheeks like bread dough with both hands. My ministrations made the kobold throw her head back, and give a demanding sigh.

Surely, I could stay for a little while, I thought, as the kobolds started to close in around me. There’s no harm in checking out this nest, even if they are in heat. In fact, it’s necessary that I stay, because I need to see how many kobolds are here before I call the city. Yes, yes I should definitely stay.

I was being handled liberally from all sides now, my hair stroked and my sides caressed by a hundred clawed hands, and I was loving it. I giggled when some of the more daring ones started to feel up my ass. My little blue friend was starting to cry out for my touch, so I got down my knees to give her more attention.

I decided to quiet her by licking up her pussy, and she jolted so hard that I grabbed her tail to keep her within reach. Evidently, being in heat made them especially sensitive. I spread her plush pussy lips with my other hand, and sought out her clit with my hungry tongue. She ground back onto my face, desperate for more contact, singing a chorus of high-pitched squeaks. She tasted delicious, a salty, earthy flavor that I sought out as I pushed my face deeper into her hot, velvety muff. I’d never had a kobold before, and I lapped her up eagerly like a fine dessert.

Meanwhile, the other kobold’s noses were beginning to root inquisitively around my tits and between my legs. I could feel their hot breath even through my clothes. I jolted when I felt sharp teeth nip into my collar, and with a loud rip, tear a strip of my shirt clean off. I would have been upset, but then their clawed hands started to reach through the hole in my shirt to cup and fondle my breasts, and I welcomed their advances with a moan. More clever hands started to pull at my waistband, so I kissed my dessert on the tail, and rose to put my legs together, wiggle my hips, and yank my pants down, impatiently stepping out of them and tossing them somewhere behind me. I took a bit longer to remove my panties, bending over to slowly draw them over the curve of my ass, then my thighs, before letting them drop to my ankles with a teasing little shake. My little striptease drew roars of approval from the crowd, and I kicked out my foot like a can-can dancer to fling my soaked panties into the horde, where paws grabbed for them like a fly ball at a baseball game.

As soon as I was back down on my knees I was engulfed in a sea of desperate scaly kisses and caresses that made my whole body light up, and the claws started to make daring explorations into the crevices of my ass and nether regions. Every brush against my clit or my rear entrance made me shiver with desire. 

I decided my little blue friend had been patient enough, so without preamble, I pressed two fingers into her sodden hole. She let out a keening wail, and rolled her hips back towards me. I started to finger-fuck her quick and hard, and met little resistance as I pushed in and out. At the same time, I reached under her with my other hand to rub her pearl, which made her legs start to tremble. I leaned forward to press a daring little kiss to her pucker, and she yelped. Picking up the pace with my fingers, my knuckles making little sucking sounds as they pushed in and out of her hole. Thrusting my whole hand into her, I pressed a little harder against her button, and she collapsed onto her belly with a shriek as a massive orgasm wracked her body.

I was usually the bottom in these situations, but I enjoyed being the top more than I expected. Giving pleasure to another creature was an invigorating experience, one that made me feel dominant and powerful. 

I laid back, exposing my naked self to the swarm of horny little buggers. One of the coppery-colored ones clambered on top of me, and bent forward to lap wetly at my tingling pussy with their warm, forked tongue. This one was particularly heavy, with wide, ample hips, and a plump, jiggling tushy just inches away from my nose that was far too tempting a morsel to pass up. 

I grabbed the thick flesh of their cheeks, and spread them to expose their tight little pucker. I gave it a long, sloppy lick, and the new kobold yelped. Something long and heavy slapped onto my belly.

Oh. Well, I was in the mood for eating ass, and I had nothing against servicing a male’s behind. 

I thrust my tongue into his rosebud, and started to eat him like a cupcake. I pressed my whole face between his pillow-like cheeks, and worked my jaw as I slurped and sucked, running my tongue delicately around his rim. He howled, and started rutting erratically against my belly, smearing precum all over me. His cock was pretty big for a kobold, and it felt pleasantly hot and smooth as it slid up and down on my skin. I pushed the tip of my tongue into his hole, and wiggled it teasingly. He gasped, and his tail shot straight up into the air, quivering like a little flag.

Ok, that was just too cute. I pressed hungry little kisses all around his rim while lovingly massaging his soft arse, worshipping it with my hands. I wanted to grope every inch of it, to squeeze handfuls of his flesh until there were deep purple bruises in the shape of my hands all over his adorable tushy, and he couldn’t sit down for a week without thinking of me. I smacked his ass and hungrily watched it jiggle before leaning back in to bite both cheeks in turn, which made him wriggle and moan in my arms. 

“Mmm, you taste so delicious, cupcake,” I murmured, reaching up to seize his ample hips, and pull him more firmly against my face.  
“Mm-my name is H-h-hakku,” he whimpered, rolling his hips around.

Oh, I didn’t know they could talk. Even better. 

“Well, Hakku,” I teased, tracing the rim of his asshole with my fingertip. “From now on you’re going to be my little Cupcake. Do you know why?”

I had no idea a kobold could turn so red. He buried his face in his paws, and his voice came out in a mortified squeak: “…why?”

“Because you’re so soft and sweet,” I whispered, and forced my tongue as deep inside him as it could go. He keened, a high, piercing sound, and I quickly pulled out to spit on my palm, and reach around him to take hold of his heavy cock, standing rock-hard at attention over my belly button. I jerked him off as I ate him, and his hips started to buck uncontrollably from the doubled sensation.

The kobolds around us were getting even more worked up at my dirty talk, whining for my attention. I could feel one of them frantically humping at my leg, whimpering pathetically as he left more trails of precum along my exposed calf. Scaly-smooth arms wrapped around me, and whines of “Fuck me, fuck me, hurry up and fuck him so you can fuck me” filled the air, punctuated by scaly lips pressing against any bit of my skin they could reach; my sides, my ears, my shoulders, my neck. I shivered with sensual glee, and pulled away from Cupcake’s delightful ass for a moment to share a kiss with one of these suitors, who cupped my chin in her claws and trilled happily.

I decided my poor Cupcake had suffered long enough, so I sat up, wrapped my arms around his chest, and planted him firmly in my lap. His head only came up to my chin in this position, the perfect height for me to nibble along the scaly ridges on his head. He tilted his head to give me access to his neck, so I dove in to bite and suck at it, reveling in the breathy little gasps I drew from his mouth. I slowed the pace of my handjob to tantalizingly slow, languid strokes, rubbing my thumb along his weeping slit, and as he whined in protest, I snuck my other hand down to sneak the tip of my finger into his rosebud. He was nice and wet and open down there after all my oral work, and it was easy to insert one, then two, then three digits into him in succession, rubbing against the tight muscles of his inner walls that clamped down on me like a trap. 

The sounds he made were positively obscene, so I began to gently push my whole hand into his entrance by careful degrees. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he took me, inch by inch, and his lovely green eyes rolled up in his head as he trembled like a leaf in the wind. I wished I had my phone to take a picture of how hot he looked like this, coming undone in my arms, utterly powerless to stop the pleasure ravaging his body.

“Oh, you’re doing so well, Cupcake,” I crooned as I fisted him, pressing a flurry of hard kisses to his temple. “You’re doing such a good job, look at you coming apart for me, only for me. Can you be good for me?”

“Y-yes” he managed to squeak.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” I whispered huskily in his ear, seeking out his prostate with my hand. “No one else can make you feel this good, can they? Say that you’re mine, and no one else’s.”

“I’m yours” he muttered, embarrassment coloring his voice again, but I wasn’t having any of that.

“What was that?” I pinched his tush sharply.

He squealed. “Yours! I’m yours!”

“That’s right.” I pressed my fingers against his sweet spot, and finally let him explode all over my lap, spattering my legs and the front row of attendant kobolds with hot ropes of cum. He blasted himself empty for several seconds, and slumped backwards onto me, slack-jawed and blissed out. I gave him a quick squeeze around the middle before his compatriots came to drag his slumped form off my lap. They started to lick every drop of his release off each other like some kind of erotic car wash. They cleaned me off as well, and I giggled at the tickle of long forked tongues laving my legs, leaving them clean of my Cupcake’s seed, but slick and shiny with their spit. Smirking, I slid my glistening thighs together, admiring how hot and slutty I looked, naked and gleaming in the firelight, my legs stretched out and open in the middle of a kobold nest.

I was feeling pretty hot and bothered, so I shifted to mimic the earlier pose of the blue kobold, tucking my feet under me, lowering my head to the dirt, and raising my ass high in the air. I didn’t have to wait long before there was a seething scuffle of scales behind me, as more of the males fought over who would mount me first. I winced as their claws dug into my skin, each one trying to cling to my arse as his brothers pushed him off. I shook my tushy at them impatiently: I needed a dick inside me now, and I didn’t have time for any squabbling over whose it was.

Thankfully, I felt a heavier weight shove the smaller ones aside, and a meaty shaft pressed insistently at my entrance. I mewled, rolling my hips, and his claws sank into my sides as he lined himself up. I arched my back in preparation. 

Without warning, he shoved himself inside me, and I screamed. His cock wasn’t especially long, but it was surprisingly thick and girthy, and I could feel him stretching my entrance as my inner walls clamped down on him like a vice. I planted my forehead in the dirt, and wished I had something to bite down on.

He fucked me relentlessly, setting a bruising pace that shoved my forehead into the dirt with each thrust, then pulled it back again as he pulled out. Heat rolled off his stout little body like a furnace, and I panted for air as he pounded me into a blissful mess. Sweat was trickling down my face as well down my back, and running in little rivulets through the crack of my ass to bead on the stranger’s cock as it pistoned into my pussy. The extra lubrication wasn’t necessary, though: I was so wet I could feel little droplets of my love juices splashing onto my thighs every time he drove into me. I drew a quick, desperate breath, only to have it forced out of my heaving chest as his fat cock slammed into me again and again and again without relief. 

With a deep, satisfied groan, he filled my pussy with his seed. As he pulled out, I felt a hot, creamy river of his cum came pouring out of my ruined hole, dribbling down to coat my naked thighs and feet with pearly fluid. The warm, sticky feeling on my skin made me squirm, and he playfully smacked my ass. Feeling frisky, I jiggled it a little for him, and reveled in the sharp breaths and hungry growls that his fellows made at the sight. I never felt so horny, so beautiful, or so desired as I did then, the sex toy for a nest of horny kobolds.

I still hadn’t found my release yet, so I was pleased when another set of claws dug into my hips, and another scaly cock started pressing around my entrance. He slid into me easily, his brother’s cum lubricating his passage. I rocked my hips back to meet his every thrust, frantically rubbing my pearl with my free hand, and filling the whole cavern with my slutty, brittle wails. 

For hours, they filled me with their cum, pounding me into a bruised little puddle, and I lost count of how many orgasms I’d had. In turn, they filled my womb, my ass, and my mouth with their seed over and over again until I was nothing but a hot, sticky mess leaking cum from every sloppy hole, dotted with loving purple bruises and bites. Those that couldn’t wait for their brothers to finish their turns with me started to jerk themselves off at the sight of my pleasure, and I enjoyed being sprayed with a shower of seed from all around me as I got fucked. I rolled onto my back, and let the whole crowd rub their cocks all over my body at once, showering as many as I could reach with kisses and quick, hard strokes of my hand. I took them in my mouth, my head upside-down as their brothers pounded away between my legs. I smiled around their cocks as they face-fucked me with needy desperation, and swelled my cheeks full to bursting with their salty cum. I managed to swallow most of it, and let the rest teasingly drip from my tongue into the eager mouths of one of the onlookers. The females of the cave craved attention as well, and I was happy to bury my face under their tails or sit on their faces until one of the males could pull his hot, toothy mouth from my breasts long enough to fuck her full of his cum as well. Any drops of pearly liquid that dripped out of a scaly muff or asshole were quickly licked clean by an army of hot, wet tongues. 

Eventually, I lay content, sated, and utterly drained in the middle of a sea of equally exhausted kobolds. I had fucked out every bit of energy I had, and felt weak and shaky as well as euphorically happy. I remember reading somewhere that kobolds went into heat as part of their breeding cycle. Looking around, I didn’t reckon there was a single female here that wasn’t going to be pregnant in a few days. That may even have included me, I mused, looking down at my sticky belly, which looked a bit distended from the many, many loads I had taken. If a kobold got me pregnant, would I lay an egg? I chuckled a little at the thought.

I stood on quivering legs, flushed, sticky, and naked, and started to pick my way over the sleeping bodies of my new lovers to where my clothes lay crumpled and forgotten in a corner. I dressed myself quietly in my crumpled pants and ruined shirt, and started to peer around for a way out.

I glanced in one corner, and smiled broadly. Cupcake was passed out snoring atop a pile of blissed-out females. To think, my little stud might have himself a family in a few days! I couldn’t resist tiptoeing in to kiss him on the nose in farewell, and as he rolled fitfully in his sleep, I noticed the twin bite marks I had left on his fat little tush were still quite visible, dark purple hickeys blooming across his cheeks, and I beamed with pride at my handiwork.

As I began the long trek back up to the surface, I took out my phone to let my husband know where I was, and was surprised to find some new pictures in my camera roll. The first was a selfie from the blue kobold, who had apparently fished my phone out of my pocket when I discarded my pants. She was making a cute kissy face, and had angled it so that you could see me getting fucked senseless by one of the bigger kobolds in the background, my mouth lolling open and practically drooling. The next few photos were of her winking at the camera as she took another kobold’s dick in her mouth, or moaning in ecstasy with her arms folded behind her head as she rode out an orgasm cowgirl-style. Other kobolds in the background had apparently noticed her taking the photos, and smiled for the camera in the midst of their own coupling. The last three were unique; one was of me, although I hadn’t noticed it being taken, with the blue kobold, one claw splayed possessively over my tummy as she ate me out. One was of the blue kobold and several other females with their heads pressed together making lewd faces for the camera. The last was a picture of the cave floor where the words “Come back soon!” were scrawled in curly writing in the dirt, surrounded by little hearts. 

I burst out laughing in the middle of the cave. Apparently, the little lizards had a cute sense of humor. Now I had something to remember this adventure by.

When I finally emerged in my Mom’s backyard, I promised the kobolds wouldn’t be bothering her for a while, although I would probably have to come back a couple of times over the next few weeks to make sure.


	4. Ashala the Elf Girl

You looked really cute the other day

Um, who is this?

The lady you were perving on in the bread aisle ;)

Oh my god…

Did you like what you saw?

…yes

I’m sorry I was spying on you. You just took me by surprise

Nothing to be ashamed of. I probably would’ve peeked too

What’s your name?

Ashala

Pleasure to meet you, Ashala

Seemed like you were enjoying yourself back there…

I definitely was

So was I

I just love a girl in uniform

Even if it’s a supermarket uniform

I don’t think I look that good in it

I do

I really wanted to check you out

omg stop

Can I ask you a personal question?

I was hoping you would tbh

Well, I love hearing that

Have you ever shared the blessing with anyone before?

…

You still there?

Yes

I’m just embarrassed

There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, honey

You should do it when you feel most comfortable with it

I was kind of hoping it could be soon

Sorry if that’s too forward

Not at all. You made me blush

Really?

Totally.

You’re doing a great job charming me right now

Oh my god

Well,

Here’s something that might help with the charming

My phone buzzed again a few seconds later, and my jaw dropped. Ashala had sent me the sexiest selfie I had ever seen. Her long, perfect legs stretched sinuously across her rumpled silk bedspread, her pale golden calves gently rubbing together. She wore nothing but lacy white panties around her lithe hips, and she was coyly hiding her pert breasts with her free arm, twisting away from the camera. Her delicate face was pouty, but you could still see a bit of nervousness in her emerald green eyes. I decided I would fix that.

I’m breathless

You’re the most beautiful creature in the world

I want to kiss every inch of you

Let me worship you

omg

Maybe I will ;)

Can I see one of you?

I mussed up my hair into a sexy bedhead, removed my shirt, and tried to make my tits look presentable. Curling myself into a sinuous ball, I made a flirty face, and snapped a picture.

Wow.

Yes ma’am

You liked it?

I did indeed

Such a charmer :)

So, my parents aren’t going to be home tomorrow night…

I punched my fist in the air.

Oh my, you are a bad girl, aren’t you?

Where should I meet you, angel?

1234 West Endari Drive. 6pm.

Our first kiss is going to be epic

Oh my god

I’m going to be thinking about you

I can’t wait to get my hands on you

You can’t just say things like that omg

What if I said thinking about you is making me wet?

Or that I’m touching myself to your picture right now?

It was true. I was steadily rubbing circles through my underwear as I pictured her pretty elfin face blushing furiously at my risqué words in the light of her phone screen. Her hands would stray down to the juncture of her smooth, golden legs, and start to gently caress her sex. She wouldn’t be able to stop herself, a moan falling from her perfect lips as she picked up the pace, my dirty promises making her imagination run wild.

I imagined myself there with her, running my hands up her smooth skin, smelling her hair, kissing her everywhere like I said I would….oh gods...

The buzz of my phone snapped me out of my reverie. I snatched up my phone, and the reply I saw there made me moan with longing.

"I’d say I’m doing the same thing."

How on earth was I going to last until tomorrow?

…

I could hardly focus on work the next day. How did they expect me to think about plates and platters when my mind was full of angelic elves in ecstasy? My thoughts were an endless parade of Ashala, Ashala, Ashala. What would her lips taste like? Would she be eager, or shy, or curious? What would she sound like when she came?

Most of all, I was conscious of the responsibility I was bearing. If I was going to be her first time, I had to make it memorable, I had to be gentle, I had to blow her mind with sex, and most of all I had to make her feel safe and comfortable.

I flew out the door when my shift was finally over, jumped into my car, and drove home, since I wasn’t going to call on a girl in my catering uniform. I hopped in the shower, managing not to succumb to more thoughts of Asha as I washed, and spent an inordinate amount of time afterwards being torn between outfits. I wanted to look nice, and definitely sexy, but also put-together, without being too formal, or like I was trying too hard.

I laughed at myself. Here I was, having butterflies in my stomach like a schoolgirl on her first date.

I settled on a cute white sleeveless top and black slacks that flattered my hips, with matching heels. Settling back into my car, I set out for the elven neighborhood.  
It was a rich part of town I found myself in, with wide lawns and big houses. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky with streaks of orange and pink, and shadows were growing longer. I found an inconspicuous parking spot, and knocked on the front door at the address I was given a few minutes after six.

The door opened almost immediately, and Asha stood there looking very pretty, giving a breathless “Hi” that betrayed her nervousness. She had a smart green blouse on, and a long black skirt. Her pale blonde hair was loose, and she was shifting her weight from one bare foot to the other.

I could tell she wasn’t ready for me to pounce on her just yet (although I wanted to), so I merely stuck out my hand for her to shake, and introduced myself smiling as though we were meeting at a party. She seemed a bit relieved at this, and invited me in.

Her entrance hall was enormous, with shiny hardwood floors, and a crystal chandelier, and I was struck by how small she looked framed against the tall white walls.  
“Would you like a drink?” she asked, leading me through the living room to the kitchen. “We have red wine, white wine, beer…”

“I’d love a little red, actually,” I said, seating myself at the high-set marble breakfast bar and crossing my legs.

She poured a glass for me, and one for herself as well, making a playful “sshh” gesture at me as she did so, which made me chuckle. She seated herself next to me so that our knees barely brushed, and we clinked our glasses together.

I engaged her in conversation, asking about her school, her hobbies, and her friends. I was delighted when her eyes lit up and she responded animatedly, perhaps a bit relieved that I wasn’t getting right down to the point of our meeting. I learned she did gymnastics, and was a captain of her team at that, as well as an avid chess player, and played the flute. Her last name was Faeran. Her father was an investment banker, and her mother a lawyer. She planned on majoring in mathematics at college, and enjoyed reading Shakespeare. In turn, she asked about me, and I told her about my adventures in the catering business, and described some of my favorite dishes. Laughing, she made me promise to prepare my favorite chocolate mousse cake for her sometime, and I readily agreed, celebrating internally at the promise of future visits.

She had a great deal of entertaining stories to share, and I found her an absolutely charming young lady to spend time with. We ended up going through two more glasses of wine as the sky outside grew darker, laughing and chatting like old friends.

After a while, her eyes fell, and she seemed to be working up the courage to ask me something. Clutching her empty wineglass in both hands, she took a deep breath, looked up at me, and blurted out “Would you like to see my room?”

Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea.

“Of course,” I said graciously, taking her glass from her hand and rising to leave it in the sink. She gently took my hand and led me down the hall and up the stairs, keeping her chin to her chest but occasionally stealing glances back at me with a tremulous smile. I could feel her hand trembling in mine, and soothingly rubbed my thumb along the back of her hand.

Her room was huge by my standards, white walls dotted with band posters, and a big round bed with the same silk sheets I saw in her picture. I went to sit on the bed as she closed the door, and slowly walked back to join me, sitting quietly a foot away from me with her ankles crossed and her fingers interlaced in her lap.

“Nice room,” I said softly, and we both chuckled.

“I…I don’t really know… how to...to start,” she stammered, but she quieted, wide-eyed, as I slid a bit closer, cupping my hand around her chin, looking her in the eyes to see if she was okay with all this, then closing my eyes, and leaning in to give her a long, deep kiss.

She tasted like mint, and her skin was smooth as silk. Her lips were heavenly soft, and her hair smelled like clean flowers.

I broke the kiss to check on her, but kept my face close to hers. Her eyes were a bit glassy, but she gave me a happy little smile.

“Did you eat before I arrived?” I whispered, admiringly tracing the shape of her wet lips with the tip of my finger.

“Y-yes. I wanted to have my strength for…” She blushed, and couldn’t finish.

I chuckled. “You seem pretty nervous.” I trailed my fingertips up and down her back. “You sure you’re the same girl who sent me that picture?”

Her beautiful face got even redder. “Y-yes…”

“You might have to show me,” I murmured with a teasing smile, and leaned in to press butterfly kisses to her face. My hands came to rest on her wrists, and I gently pried them apart, and placed them on the bed on either side of her lap. She was still sitting very rigidly, and I rubbed her back comfortingly, getting her used to my presence and intimate proximity.

“It’s ok,” I murmured. “There’s nothing to be worried about. You’re safe, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and I’m going to take care of you. I’m happy to see you, Ashala. Are you happy to see me?”

“Yes,” she exhaled.

“Will you let me take care of you?” I kissed her cheek.

“Yes. Please take care of me.” Her breaths were growing heavy, and I could tell she was warming to my touch.

I kissed her mouth again, and this time my tongue made gentle entreaties at her lips. She opened hesitantly, and I took my time exploring her, rolling my tongue against hers in a friendly way, and mapping out her tonsils.

She tried to reciprocate, and I allowed her tongue to clumsily slip into my mouth, closing my lips on it for a moment to draw it in. She was inexperienced, but I enjoyed her immensely. I let her explore me and taste me at her own pace, slowly running circles around the tip of my tongue like it was something she’d read about, but never done.

I took control of the kiss again, capturing her plump bottom lip between my teeth and sucking on it briefly before releasing her. I kissed along her jaw to her pointed ear, and nibbled on it. She gasped and squirmed, but this only stoked my hunger for her. I kissed down to her graceful neck, and laid claim to the pale unblemished skin I found there. I nipped her, pulling a sharp gasp from her lips, and apologized by laving the offending spot with my tongue. I sank my teeth into her neck, and I sucked like I was trying to draw blood instead of moans, which poured from her lips like prayers as I worked her skin. It was so easy to make her moan and sigh.

I pulled back to admire the hickey I’d left there, a purple proprietary mark set just below her right ear. Everyone would know now that she’d been defiled, that the Faeran’s perfect daughter had been seduced into delicious sin. I felt a curl of devilish satisfaction in my stomach that it was me who’d claimed her so intimately.

I returned to her tempting lips, and she closed her eyes and tilted back her head before I even reached her. She returned the kiss with interest, making a pleased noise, and raising her hands to hold my waist and the back of my head.

This kiss was longer, deeper; she was learning fast. The wiggles of her tongue and the delicate touch of her hands were making my toes curl.

I decided I had been patient long enough: my hands snuck up to her blouse and started to unbutton it. One hand rose up hesitantly as if to stop me, but fell to the side. I kissed the tip of her nose as I did the last button. Her blouse hung open now, and she peered down at herself to where her lovely pale golden abdomen and lacy white bra were exposed to me. I pressed my forehead to hers, looking deep into her bright green eyes, and slowly reached my hands into her shirt to wrap around her midsection.

“You’re so small,” I marveled. “If I hold onto your waist from both sides, my fingers almost touch. You’ve got such a perfect little waist, and you’re so beautiful.”

Ashala blushed a little more at my praise. “Thank you.”

More kisses.

“I love how this shirt matches your eyes,” I commented, “but I think it’s time we took it off.”

“o-okay,” she breathed, nodding faintly.

I kissed her again to boost her confidence, and slowly pushed her shirt off her shoulders like I was unwrapping a precious treasure. Oh, her body was simply angelic; her slim, rounded shoulders, her pale golden skin, her long, elegant arms, her flat little tummy! She was quite fit, with abdominal muscles I could feel as I lovingly ran my hand over them, but plump enough to fill out her curves.

I brought up my hands to gently cup her breasts. “Are these the same underwear you were wearing in your picture?”

“Y-yes,” she admitted. “I knew you liked them…and I wanted to look pretty for you.”

It was impossible not to kiss her after that. It was impossible not to kiss her hard, then push her onto her back on the bed to lie on top of her and caress her face and run my hands over every inch of pale skin while whispering “You look absolutely enchanting. I want to touch you everywhere, and not stop until you can feel my love a hundred times over. You are my angel, my goddess, and I am going to worship you.”

She was shivering and whimpering, nodding desperately. I let her sit up, and maneuvered myself behind her on my knees to kiss between her shoulder blades, another untouched spot that made her jump a little. Using my teeth, I deftly removed her bra, letting it fall onto her lap, then knocked it onto the floor with a deliberate flick of my hand. Kicking off my heels, I brushed her hair out of the way to kiss the back of her neck, then took her hands and drew her on her knees to the center of the bed, where we held each other and kissed for a long while, running our hands over each other’s bodies. I quickly pulled off my top, and raised my legs off the bed to awkwardly wiggle off my pants as well. I let her get familiar with me, my legs, my tummy, my tits. Ashala made me giggle when she kissed my belly button, her hands sneaking around to squeeze handfuls of my ass.

Her tits were perfect, pert little globes. I spent a long time cupping them and lovingly kneading them, brushing my thumb across her hard pink nipples before leaning down to worship them with my mouth. I aimed one eye up at Ashala’s enraptured face as I worried at her nipples with my lips, wordlessly communicating my carnal intentions. “Look at me. My mouth is wrapped around your perfect breast, and my hands are reaching around to squeeze your perfect ass. I am kissing your most intimate areas, and you are letting me.”

Her sighs were proof she understood my message, and I released her nipple with a pop. I urged her to lay back on her pillows, her pale blonde hair fanning about her delicate face like a halo, and spread her legs. She looked simply adorable, laid up against her pillow wearing only her skirt, tits out, flushed and needy with arousal, open and ready for me.

I hooked my thumbs around her waistband and slowly dragged her skirt down. She lifted her hips a little off the bed to aid their passage, biting her thumb. I reveled in each inch of tender skin that was exposed to me, and tossed the skirt back over my head with gleeful abandon, which made her giggle a little.

I leaned in to kiss her again, one hand propping me up, the other gently stroking her tummy all the way down to brush at her lacy white panty line. I drew back, all the way to her feet. I picked up one of her ankles and kissed the sole of her foot, which earned me another giggle.

I took my time kissing my way up her perfect leg, from her slim, muscular calf to the plumper flesh of her upper thigh, and loving every inch of it. By the time I reached the juncture of her legs, I was quite certain she was ready for me.

I laid on my belly between her legs, pulled aside her panties with one finger, locked eyes with her, and leaned in to gently lick her sex.

She screamed outright, and I paused for a moment in alarm.

“Sorry,” she gasped. “It’s just…I’ve never felt that before.”

I grinned, and kissed the inside of her thigh. “Make all the noise you want, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

I dove back into her pussy, and soon had her screaming again as I ate her out ferociously.

I gently began to tease at her entrance with my fingers as my tongue flickered on her pussy. In one quick thrust, her virginity was mine, and she made a sharp noise as she endured a burst of pain. I eased her though it with kisses and caresses, and soon I had her dripping and trembling again.

“You’re so wet,” I teased, pulling back to work my finger deeper inside her. “Do I turn you on that much?”

She groaned, and clutched the headboard behind her, letting her head fall back.

“Do you like getting eaten out by an older woman in your parent’s house?” I spread her open and pushed my tongue deep inside her.

“Yes,” Ashala cried, and her hips started to buck uncontrollably.

I quickly pushed myself up, and crawled up to her side. In one arm, I cradled her head like a princess, and with the other I reached down to slide two digits into her slick hole.

“I’ve got you,” I panted, looking down into Ashala’s overwhelmed face as I fingered her hard. I pulled my sodden hand out of her to frantically rub at her clit. “You’re my beautiful angel, and I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

Her hips bucked wildly, and she screamed louder than ever as she came, her voice cracking, and breaking into silent sobs as the thrusts of her hips grew broken and erratic. A few tears escaped her eyes as she came down from the high, and I kissed them away, then firmly pressed my mouth onto hers, swallowing her cries.

I stroked her hair as she recovered, muffling her whimpers with my mouth, but I wasn’t done with her yet. Gently laying her on her pillows again, I gripped both of her wrists, pressed them to the headboard above her head, and slotted myself against her leg. She looked at me with confusion, so I gave her a quick kiss before I started humping her. Apparently, this was going to be a learning experience for her.

Her lovely lips fell open soundlessly again when I rolled my hips against her, my sex lighting up with sparks grinding against her thigh. With every stroke, my own thigh pushed up against her pearl, a stiff little diamond amongst her soft folds. She gasped and quivered every time we collided.

I needed more leverage to fuck her properly, so I let go of her hands, which immediately fell to fondle at her breasts, and firmly grasped her headboard. I picked up the tempo, letting more force into the roll of my hips. She tried to wiggle herself against me, pinned as she was underneath my weight.

“That’s it, baby,” I growled. “Did you ever do this in gymnastics?”

Overstimulated as she was, it wasn’t long before she had her second orgasm of the night, lips falling open with a quavering moan, and breathing in quick little pants. With a cry, I ground out my release onto her, and came hard, my legs shaking with exertion.

Gingerly, I leaned back onto my knees to breathe for a minute before crawling back up to wrap my sexy little angel in my arms, and praise her in whispers. She snuggled into me gratefully, and laid her head on my shoulder as I made us comfortable on the bed to sleep off our exhaustion.

Our reverie was interrupted, however, by strange chuckles and murmurs. I opened my eyes, and was shocked to see two adult elves, a man and a woman, in black tie attire, watching us from the open doorway with amused looks on their faces.

“You must be Mr. and Mrs. Faeran,” I said smoothly. “Your daughter’s told me all about you.”

Ashala sat bolt upright, looking deadly pale. “Mom, Dad?! What the hell?” she screamed, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her legs tight to cover her nakedness. I thought this was rather cute, and couldn’t resist sliding my hand underneath her to squeeze her butt, which earned me a glare.

I made no effort to cover myself. I figured since I had just been caught fucking their daughter, it couldn’t get much worse.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetheart,” cooed Ashala’s mother, who was wearing a rather becoming white dress. “We just wanted to check in, and we see what you were up to. We see you’ve been having fun while we were out!”

“We’re glad you enjoyed your first time sharing the blessing,” said her father cheerfully. “In fact, we could hear you enjoying yourselves from outside the house.”

Asha blushed a furious crimson, and I preened a little as they laughed.

“Well, don’t let us interrupt. We can see you’re in good hands, so just pretend we were never here,” said the mother, winking at me. “Unless your friend would like to get our numbers as well while she’s here…”

I glanced her over from her long, lean legs to her pale blonde hair, so much like her daughter’s, and thought “Absolutely,” but Ashala threw a pillow at the door before I could say so. They closed the door, chuckling.

“I can’t believe them!” she growled, flopping back onto the bed and crossing her arms. “They’re so embarrassing!”

I giggled a little as I started to stroke her naked shoulders. “Aw, they’re not that bad. At least they weren’t mad that they walked in on their daughter getting her brains fucked out by a mature stranger.”

Her face remained a disgruntled pout, but tilted her head accommodatingly and closed her eyes as I started to kiss at her neck, and trace my fingertips around her breasts.

“Besides,” I murmured between kisses, “they just gave me the green light to have you every way, all night long, and you better believe I’m going to take them up on that. Do you feel like singing for them some more, my sexy little angel?”

Ashala smiled, and leaned in to kiss me again.


	5. Dominating the Kobold

I woke blearily the next morning while it was still dark, my legs still tangled with Ashala’s. We were blissfully wrapped in each other under the covers, and in my sleep, my hand had strayed down south to cup her tight butt. I indulged myself in a quick squeeze, and gently began to disentangle myself from her, but my movement started to wake her up, her pretty elfin face crumpling into a frown at the disturbance. She raised her arms to me with a disappointed whine as my warmth left her skin. “Stay.”

I pressed one last kiss to her mouth, and whispered that I had to be at work soon, but I would definitely visit her again. She hummed, and drew out the kiss, but eventually succumbed to her yawns, and folded herself back into her sheets. In the darkness, I picked out my crumpled clothes from the floor, dressed hastily, and snuck out into the hall with my heels clutched in my hand.

Downstairs, day was just beginning to break through the great sitting room windows, and I was shocked when I saw Ashala’s mother observing it from the couch with a coffee mug in hand, dressed in a white satin robe.

“I’m an early riser,” she said, standing to come greet me. She was gorgeous, with darker blonde hair than Ashala’s, and creased laugh lines that spoke of maturity and humor where Ashala’s skin was smooth and fresh.

“I hope you’re not trying to skip out on my daughter,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

I assured her that I wasn’t, and that her daughter was an absolutely charming young lady, and the only reason I wasn’t lovingly cuddled up with her now was that I had to be at work in a few hours and couldn’t be late.

“Good answer,” she said smoothly, deliberately stepping into my personal space. “It would be a shame if she suffered any emotional distress on her first experience with Mianna’s blessing. I imagine she could get quite attached to you, if the little concert you treated us to last night was any indication.”

Her face was very close to mine now, and her hand was gently resting on the side of my head. I felt I mustn’t move, like I was under a spell.

“My husband and I hardly got any sleep,” she murmured. “Do you have any idea what is was like to hear our darling little daughter screaming in ecstasy for so long? All we could think about was what you could be doing to her soft little body with your hands, with your mouth, to make her produce such indecent noises. We fucked like wild animals listening to that. I think we may have broken our poor bed. It was simply obscene…”

She was barely murmuring now, her lips so close to mine I could feel her breath on them. The dirty words dripping from her mouth sounded like the purest class in her sultry voice. I shivered.

“In fact,” she continued, her lips barely moving. “I think I’d like to see what she was enjoying for myself…”

Her lips closed on mine, and suddenly her robe was falling open and her hands were in my hair, and she was all I could taste or smell or feel. My eyes were closed, although I didn’t recall closing them, so I simply tilted my head back and let her dominate my mouth. She was a supremely talented kisser, her tongue dancing expertly with mine, and I dazedly wondered if Ashala would kiss like she did, given time.

I felt strange and dirty and hot at the thought of Ashala, almost like I was cheating on her as I made out with her mother in her living room while she innocently slumbered upstairs with my hickey on her neck. Ashala’s tongue had been in my mouth, tentatively brushing the same deep places that her mother was now confidently exploring. I could still feel Ashala’s kisses on my neck, and yet here I was letting her mother run her hand down the curve of my back to palm my ass like it belonged to her, not offering any protests, only a slight moan that betrayed my rising arousal.

I don’t know how long we stood entwined, making the soft, wet noises that come from a really active kiss. It could have been minutes, days, or years before her lips released mine, and she pressed a loud, teasing smooch my nose.

She looked deep into my eyes, her pupils dark with arousal, leaned so close that her lips were brushing my ear, and whispered huskily, "You're late for work."

She strolled elegantly back to the staircase, with my eyes helplessly locked on her hips swaying enticingly behind the silk curtain of her robe.

Eventually, I managed to clear my head enough to reach my car. I drove back home to shower again as fast as I could and yank my catering uniform back on before heading to meet my company at the venue at top speed, not thinking at all about how a rich, sexy woman a bit older than me had just kissed me very deeply and thoroughly the morning after I made love to her daughter all night long.

This was our biggest catering job of the year, at the fanciest venue in town, no less, so I shook all thoughts of sexy elves out of my mind as I drove. A good shag usually left me bright-eyed and bushy-tailed the morning after, and Ashala had certainly given me that, but her titillating mother had unfortunately done a great job revving my engines back up on the one day I needed to be absolutely focused. I pressed my thighs together uncomfortably as I stepped on the gas. It looked like I wasn’t going to be getting any relief for the rest of the day.

I managed to shift into catering mode as soon as I descended into the hustle and bustle behind the scenes of the event. You wouldn’t believe how much work goes into feeding even a small gathering, and this was a big medical seminar at a stone manor house, with a thousand doctors and nurses wearing their black-tie best in attendance. The usual disasters were taking place behind the scenes, like broken platters, missing dishes, fights between waiters and so forth. For the next few hours I occupied myself with smoothing them over before any guests or venue staff noticed anything wrong.

It was a little after noon when my supervisor kindly informed me I could take a break, and I took her offer up with relief. I retreated to a spot with two small plastic tables behind our tents and trucks that functioned as our makeshift break room, and dug into the bag lunch my husband had made me while staring mindlessly at my phone.

The damp spot in my panties that Ashala’s mother had left was free to occupy my mind again, like an itch I couldn’t scratch, or rather wasn’t allowed to scratch without receiving a citation for indecent exposure. Shifting around in my seat, I cast my gaze about aimlessly, and was surprised when I caught sight of someone I knew.

Standing by the back door of the venue kitchens, talking to one of the venue waiters, was the coppery kobold I had nicknamed Cupcake. He was wearing a kobold-sized black suit, and was apparently giving the waiter instructions.

Now this was interesting. He looked done-up and professional, and I wanted nothing more than to tear him down and eat him up. I stood, and started approaching his back as the waiter nodded, and vanished into the kitchen.

“Hey there, Cupcake,” I said in a low, husky voice.

He jumped nearly a foot in the air, and turned to me with an aggravated look as I laughed. “I told you, my name is Hakku. What are you doing here?”

“I’m a caterer,” I pointed out, tapping my name tag. “What are you doing here, instead of burrowing up my mom’s hydrangeas?”

“I don’t really live there, I just come down for heats,” he muttered, blushing. “I’m actually an event planner. I…you know…planned this event”

My eyebrows rose. “No kidding? That’s pretty impressive.”

“Thanks. I’m not just a scavenging reptile, you know.”

“Good to know.” I waited until he picked up his water bottle, and was in the middle of a drink before casually asking, “Did you enjoy your heat?”

He choked and spluttered, before fixing me with a look that was equal parts fearful and incensed.

Uncowed, I smiled politely, as though I had merely asked after his health.

He looked at the floor, and muttered “…yes.”

I let my hand fall idly to rest on his head, and started playing with the scaly ridges on his head. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Yes,” he begrudgingly enunciated.

“Good.” I started to stroke his head. “Did I do a good job helping you through it?”

He looked around nervously. “N-now, don’t get any ideas. We’re in public, and I’m a professional.”

“There’s no one around now,” I pointed out. It was true. We were at the back of the manor house where there was nothing but trees, and everyone was occupied in the kitchens or the grand ballroom. There was a nice little bubble of silence around us that was starting to give me ideas.

“Still,” he began to say, but was cut off by his own gasp when I bent down to gently kiss the top of his head. I smiled adoringly down at him without pausing my strokes.

“What?” I asked innocently as I bent down to do it again, taking care to brush my lips over a wide swath of his scales. “No one’s watching, and you’re just so cute.” I left a big smooch on his forehead, toying with the sides of his face. “I just can’t resist you. Don’t you want me, too?”

I made sure to cock my hips a little to the side as I said this. I think my catering uniform is pretty cute, with its white chef shirt and hat, and a short black skirt with matching stockings. I brought my thighs together and twisted just a little, raising one of my knees above the other to show off my legs.

I knew I had done my job when he swallowed, and I noticed a swelling disturbance in his dress pants. I crouched down to take his face in my hands, plant a few more slow, noisy smooches on his head, and then slyly move down to full-on kiss him on his scaly lips, heedless of propriety or our very public location.

He took a moment to reciprocate, but he did kiss me back, and reluctantly granted me access to his mouth. I relished running my tongue over his pointy teeth, and shivered with delight when his long, forked tongue made its way into my mouth. Mmm, I had plans for that tongue…

But, first things first. I jumped up when I heard footsteps approaching. Quickly wiping any kobold drool off my mouth with my sleeve, I whipped out my phone and pretended to be texting, leaning up against the stone wall. Cupcake cottoned on to my ruse as the footsteps grew louder, and took a long sip from his empty water bottle as the door opened.

A waiter laden with trash bags pushed through the door without giving us a second look, tossed the bags in the dumpster a few feet away, and strolled back inside. I waited until his footsteps had faded back down the hallway for ten seconds, my heart pounding like a drum in my chest.

When I was certain he was gone I was back down on Cupcake like a flash, pressing our foreheads together as I lovingly kneaded and caressed his butt.

“Mmm, oh, I missed that thick little tushy of yours, Cupcake,” I moaned decadently, biting my lip with an indecent smile.

He swallowed again, too turned on to protest my pet name. “Are…are we doing this?”

I thought hard as I squeezed his soft flesh. “The pantry. We brought all our own food in our fridge truck, so it’s bound to be empty. The only problem will be you walking past everyone in the kitchen with this.” I playfully grabbed at his swelling erection through his pants.

“Okay,” he groaned, swatting my hand away. “You go first, and I’ll follow you in a few minutes. How much time do you have?”

“An hour,” I said, kissing his nose. “But that should be more than enough time, considering what I plan on doing to you.”

The groan he made then was like a man being tortured, and I loved it. I stood up, straightened my skirt, and gave him one final wink before strolling casually back into the venue. I sauntered through the throng of caterers and waiters without a care in the world, as if I’d never had a dirty thought in my life. Just a normal, put-together, sexy catering girl on her way to the pantry for an extended period of time, definitely not about to fuck the event planner out of his mind. If there was a little extra swing in my hips, a little more clack in my heels, a little bit of a sultry smile on my face, who could blame me? I was a professional in my element, doing what I did best.

The pantry was chilled and dark, full of long rows of empty shelves. I concealed myself in a corner, feeling like a predator in ambush. A very aroused predator, with dampening panties and rock-hard nipples.

It wasn’t long before the silhouette of my Cupcake appeared in the door. He took a few hesitant steps into the darkness, and paused, as if unsure.

I swooped down on him like a hawk, scooped him up by the arms, and slammed him against the wall, making out with him desperately, passionately conquering his mouth with mine.

He squirmed deliciously against the wall, and I redoubled my attack, kissing at his chest, his stomach, his crotch through his clothes. I nipped his tie in my teeth and growled as I unstrung it all at once, spitting it off to the side. My husband loved that trick.

Cupcake looked very cute in his little business suit, but I couldn’t wait anymore. Holding him up against the wall with my elbows, I hastily unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. I yanked off his belt and let it clatter to the floor at our feet, then unbuttoned his pants. Switching to pin him up with one forearm, I pulled his pants down to tangle around his ankles, and struggled to yank them off as well. My hat fell off during these efforts, but I ignored it.

His copper cock sprung free, right into my face. Although I hadn’t gotten a good look at it on our first meeting, I noted with satisfaction that it was indeed pretty big for a kobold, as I suspected from feeling it on my belly. Returning both hands to his armpits, I took his cock in my mouth for the first time. I bobbed my head up and down, making little “gawk gawk” noises as I sucked hard. The sounds he was making changed from gasps to pleased grunts.

I loved having his dick in my mouth, but it wasn’t really what I was after. I switched to caressing his balls with my tongue, laving them, swirling around them, and taking them each into my mouth in turn to suck on them gently before releasing them with a pop. He shuddered and shook as I kissed them both, reveling in them, spoiling them with my mouth.

Kissing his balls farewell for the moment, I smiled when I saw the bite marks I had left at our last encounter still proudly purpling on his plump ass cheeks, if a bit faded.

“Aha, there’s my brand. I told you this tushy belongs to me.” I firmly kissed him on the mouth again to silence any protests at my teasing, and he merely whimpered against my mouth.

I put both hands under his bum, and pushed him further up the wall, and hoisted his legs up over my shoulders until he was nearly bent in half. His hole was stretched wide before me in this position, and I kissed it welcomingly before I started licking.

My tongue danced around his rim, and lapped deeper and deeper with each lick. I ate him like a meal, opening my jaw as wide as I could, and using my lips and tongue in tandem to work his tight little rosebud open. He was unbelievably tight and soft, and it took real effort to stretch him out wide using only my kisses.

I glanced up around his cock to see his eyebrows were knitted together, mouth falling open in an expression of pure overwhelmed lust. Every stroke of my tongue wracked his small frame with a violent quiver. His dangling legs trembled, his toes curling in the air. Involuntary squeaks fell out of his lolling mouth as I stroked his soft places all over with my tongue.

A good start, but I could do more to him.

Eventually, I pressed him to my chest, and sat us both on the floor. I whipped off his shirt and jacket, pressing kisses to his belly and nipples as they were exposed to me, then turned him around so he was sitting in my lap, just like at our first meeting. He whimpered, and ground his rear backwards against my center as I quickly unbuttoned my uniform, and wiggled out of my skirt.

“So submissive,” I teased, pinching his nipple. He only sighed, and turned his head to rub at my shoulder like a puppy. “Do you like being my little Cupcake?”

“Yes!” he cried, writhing against me like a live wire.

I sighed. “Then why did you correct me when I called you Cupcake outside?” I asked in faux disappointment, shaking my head. “Tsk, tsk. It’s like you don’t even want to be mine.”

“I do,” he moaned, rutting against my thigh. “Oh, please, yes I do, let me be yours, please--”

I cut him off by cupping his balls again, rolling my palm in gentle little waves. “Then you will respond when I call you Cupcake. Everywhere.” I punctuated this remark by giving his balls the lightest possible squeeze. “In private. In public. Even if you’re talking to your little work associates. If the fucking president comes by your place to talk to you, and I call out ‘Cupcake!’ that means you are going to turn your cute little ass around and say ‘Yes?’ Is that understood?”

He paused. “Wait…”

I quickly wet the tip of my index finger, and began to tantalizingly circle it around the rim of his asshole.

“Ooooohhh…Yes, Mistress…”

Damn, I hadn’t even asked to be called “Mistress”! Pleased, I thrust my finger inside him, and his jaw dropped for an obscenely satisfied moan. I fingered him briskly, and he raised his ass in the air a little higher to facilitate my penetration of his deep places with a pathetic little whine.

I decided the best way for him to remember this lesson was to drill it into him. I started slowly working my whole hand inside him with little pushes that stretched him out to his limits. My thrusts grew gradually harder and harder, until he couldn’t resist his whole lower body rhythmically tensing and relaxing as I drilled pleasure into his ass.

His cock jumped a little higher in the air every time I shoved my fist deeper into his tight little pucker. It got harder and harder each time I fucked him with my hand, until it was proudly pointing at the ceiling, weeping precum from the tip, flushed a lovely dark shade of brass.

“Would you like to cum, my little Cupcake?” I whispered, delicately nibbling on his ear like it was a delicacy as I drove mercilessly into his hole.

“Yes…,” he whimpered.

“Yes what?” I pinched his tush.

He squeaked. “Yes, Mistress!”

“Good.”

Sensually licking my palm so he could see, I took hold of his cock, and jerking him off. His hips jumped out of control, and it was barely three strokes before he spurted hot ropes of cum high into the air and onto the floor. A lot oozed onto my hand, and I disgustedly flicked it into the corner before I had a better idea.

“Clean me,” I ordered, holding my soiled hand to Cupcake’s face.

He started to lick his own seed off my hand with enthusiasm, and a thrill ran up my spine. I could get used to this kind of power.

I spun him around in my lap until he was facing me, and pushed his head down to my pussy, which at this point was soaking wet and aching on the cold concrete floor.

“I need my Cupcake’s help,” I breathed. “Service me.”

He started licking at my center with his warm, forked tongue, and I shuddered and cried as it penetrated my soft folds. It was the perfect shape to wrap around my clit, then tantalizingly pull back and flicker over it with lightning speed. I bit my lip and rocked myself against his face. He kissed all over my pussy lips with delight, so happy to be of use to his Mistress.

When I came, it was with great shuddering gasps and a sharp-nailed clutch at the back of Cupcake’s head as the massive wave of pleasure overwhelmed my senses. As it ebbed away, I released him, and his grinning face rose up dripping with my love juices. I kissed him in thanks.

We had barely caught our breaths when the doors burst open again. Two rather handsome young men in black waiter’s uniforms stumbled in, giggling madly. Wrapping their arms around each other, they started kissing deeply, one pressing the other up against the same wall we had christened earlier.

Cupcake and I stared at each other for a moment, nonplussed, then looked back at them. They had apparently not noticed us, being rather busy with each other. Their make-out session was getting hot and heavy, and the one against the wall reached down to squeeze his friend’s butt.

We silently collected our scattered clothes and dressed quickly, slipping out the door without so much as a glance from the lovestruck couple.

With one last wink, and me blowing him a kiss, Cupcake and I separated to make an appearance at our posts. Luckily, our absence had not been noticed in all the commotion, but I felt myself luckier that not only had I scratched my itch, I had discovered I had a dominant side!


	6. The Milf From Chapter 2 Is A Drider Now

The weekend had dawned before I heard from Helen again, but instead of calling or texting me as I anticipated, she sent her message through my husband.

“I ran into your friend from the grocery store at work the other day,” Duran mentioned casually over breakfast. “She’d like to pick you up later today, if you’re free. She didn’t say what for.”

“Oh?” I said playfully, nibbling the corner of my toast. “That sounds wonderful. I wonder what Helen Dimarco, with her beautiful face and big tits, happened to be doing at your work?”

Duran grinned. “She had a pretty big workload to swallow, and needed my help to take it all in.”

I traced my foot slowly up the inside of his calf. “How kind of you to take care of her like that. I take it you were a gentleman, then?”

Duran looked smug. “Of course. I made sure she finished first. Her work, that is.”

“Hmm.” I pressed my toes against his crotch, smirking. “And did her ‘work’ happen to include choking on the massive green cock that I can feel getting hard through your pants?”

“Perhaps.”

Dropping my toast, I slunk under the table, crawled between his legs, and started undoing his pants. “What a good boy you are. I should reward you for being such a caring, giving coworker…”

Duran let his head fall back, and groaned.

Sucking my husband’s dick was a normal part of my Saturday morning routine, so I texted Helen to let her know I was ready for her to pick me up soon afterwards. She replied almost immediately that she was on her way.

“Wear something easy to remove,” my husband supplied helpfully.

I was astonished when she pulled up to my house in a black Rolls-Royce, and honked from the driveway. Exchanging shocked looks with my husband, I grabbed my overnight bag and hurried out the door.

Helen welcomed me into the car with a deep kiss on the mouth. I tried to subtly ask about her outrageously expensive car, but she just laughed and made to leave. I caught her blowing a kiss to my husband through the window as we drove off. I might have been jealous if I wasn’t fervently hoping she would fuck me senseless as soon as we were at her house.

As it happened, I didn’t even have to wait that long, because we weren’t even off my street before her hand was forcing its way past my waistband to cup my mound. She had me gasping and squirming in my seat, clutching my seatbelt as her magic fingers dipped inside me and sent lightning through my body.

“Oh, Helen,” I moaned. “Is this…safe?”

She kissed my cheek. “You let me worry about what’s safe for you, cutie.”

I shut up, more out of submissive lust than actual reassurance. My worries returned when police lights appeared in the rearview window, and a siren sounded along with them. Helen pulled over, but didn’t remove her hand from inside my panties.

“Helen,” I gasped with mounting panic as the officer approached the car. “Helen, stop, there’s a cop coming…you’re…you’re still fingering me…he’s coming…Helen, take your hand out of my pussy, there’s a cop coming…Helen…oooooohhhh…”

She attacked my aching clit with her thumb, and words escaped me as I sank into the car seat, my pussy leaking with equal parts arousal and shame as she expertly brought me to the brink of orgasm. I cringed and clenched my eyes shut, fully expecting humiliating exposure as the cop knocked on her window.

“Afternoon, ma’am. I’m afraid you crossed the yellow line back there.” He sounded almost apologetic.

“I’m terribly sorry, officer,” she said smoothly, as she continued to fuck me with her fingers, making lewd little squelching sounds I was sure the cop could hear. My butt rose off the seat when picked up the pace. “Here’s my license and registration, if you need it.”

Her voice was deep, and velvety soft. I would have done anything she said. It was heaven just to abandon myself to her touches.

I stifled a moan as she delved deeper into my moist folds. Gods, I was getting so wet, and I still didn’t dare open my eyes.

“That’s alright, ma’am, I think I can let you off with a warning this time. Just be careful out there.”

I could not believe it. Helen thanked him very politely, and I peeked one eye open as his footsteps receded.

“Didn’t he see you had your hand in my pants?”

Helen smiled. “I’m very discreet, darling.”

The way her mouth caressed that last word made goosebumps erupt all over me, and I leaned into her hand when she caressed my face. “But that’s enough excitement for one car ride. I don’t want to wear you out before we get home.”

I was about to whine, but she silenced me with one long finger on my lips. “Be a good girl, and I’ll give you everything you need.”

Helpless, I could only nod, and I try to keep my buzzing arousal under control. My panties were ruined, and I squirmed in my seat as we drove.

I hardly noticed what her house looked like, only that she led me up her driveway to her door with one hand on my arm and the other on the back of my neck, steering me like a show horse. This made me giggle, and I couldn’t help biting my lip and bringing my hands up to my breasts as I proceeded meekly up the walk, completely under her control.

The door wasn’t even closed yet before she pressed me up against the wall and finally kissed me on the lips, hard and hungry. I wrapped my arms around her neck and let her fondle my breasts, stroke up and down my ticklish ribs, all the way down to my thighs. She quickly divested me of my shirt, pants, and underwear, and led my happily naked self into her living room by the hand, where she playfully threw me onto the couch.

She crawled on top of me as I laughed, and planted kisses all over my face, my neck, my shoulders. She played with my hair, and lifted it up to kiss behind my ears, tender spots that made me moan and roll my hips against her.

“Darling, I hear you and your husband are trying for a baby,” she said casually, bringing her wonderful hand back down to slip inside me.

She wanted to talk about my husband at a time like this? I gasped at how cold her hand was, rubbing against my inner walls.

“Y-y-yeah, we’ve talked about it….but…uuuhhhmm…nothing’s happened…just yet….oh gods, don’t you dare stop doing that…oh…”

“Hmm.” She rolled her hand in a way that was absolutely sinful, and I writhed helplessly on the cushions. “As it happens, I have something that might be able to help get you pregnant. I can do it to you now if you like.”

Her other hand started to draw wet circles around my clit.

“All I need is your consent…and I can make you feel better than you could ever imagine.”

Pregnant? Help me? Consent? I was beginning to lose myself in clouds of bliss, but I gave a weak nod and an affirmative moan. I would do anything she wanted.

With a pleased smirk, she leaned down and sank her teeth into my neck.

I screamed. It was painful, more painful than it should have been, like a handful of needles had been stuck into my skin, but almost as soon as I opened my mouth it started to drain away, and a heady tingling started to invade my head. I felt light, calm, and happy, and my skin was so sensitive I felt like the brush of a feather would make me moan.

I became vaguely aware that Helen was carrying me somewhere in her arms. I drunkenly hummed a few bars of “Here Comes the Bride,” and heard a chuckle as she kissed my forehead.

I was laid down somewhere soft, and as my head started to clear, I realized I was on her bed. Her eyes locked on me, Helen was slowly removing her shirt, and finally revealing her heavy breasts to me.

Pushing me back down onto the bed with one hand, she crawled on top of me again, and swayed her big tits tantalizingly in my face. I worshipped them happily with my hands and my mouth, and shivered when I felt Helen’s hand caressing my face, the other one stroking down my waist, the other one cupping my breast, the other one gently spreading my legs…

Wait…

My mind nagged that something wasn’t quite adding up. I opened my eyes.

Eight half-lidded blood-red eyes looked back.

Perched over my naked body was a massive drider, with eight long hairy spider legs and a massively round black abdomen, but a grey, smooth, mostly human torso in place of a thorax. Helen’s sensual expression still smoldered at me through her fangs and mouthparts.

I might have screamed, but her soft, heavy tits were still resting in my hands, and her chelicerae tickled my cheeks, so I decided to just spread my legs and let her take me, spider or not. With a happy buzzing sound, she decorated my face with joyful kisses, and I rolled my tongue sensually against her mouthparts when they tickled their way down to my mouth.

“Oh, it feels so good to be myself again,” she moaned as she ground her massive body against mine.

Her weight pressing down on me felt like there were five people straddling me instead of just one. I was just some helpless prey she had captured, completely at the mercy of this big, strong predator. I can’t deny the thought made me a little wet.

I shuddered and moaned as she ran her many slender, soft-tipped appendages all over my body. This was a definite advantage, I thought, as she played with my tits at the same time she was fondling the soft flesh of my ass. I felt like an instrument being played by a master musician. In a moment of mirthful imagination, I pictured myself as an old-fashioned lute, and Helen as a pretty satyr cradling me in her lap and plucking my strings in a springtime glade.

I started in surprise when I felt something blunt press insistently around my entrance. She started to hump me with long, powerful pushes, rutting her stiff cock against my pussy. Each roll of her hips pushed my limp form across the bed, so powerful that I felt like I was laying on the beach, letting myself be pounded by the waves.

“You see, darling,” she cooed, “here’s how this works. First, I fuck you nice and hard, and cum inside you with my cock. Then, I stuff you full of my eggs. You carry them inside you for a week or so, and then I’ll help you lay them. After that, your womb will be nicely prepared for a baby of your own, thanks to my natural fertilization chemicals. Does that sound good?”

I moaned and wiggled my hips against her. “Oh please, fuck me pregnant, yes, please…”

Her cock fully unsheathed itself from her abdomen. It was pale and strange-looking, but all I cared about was that it looked almost a foot long, at least to my horny mind. She pushed inside my aching snatch slowly, making me feel every inch of her, and I moaned with pathetic relief as my aching snatch was finally satisfied.

Her length was hard and bumpy, colder than I was used to, which made me tremble even more, but I adjusted to the cold stretch with rhythmic shallow gasps. Seeing me prepare, she showed her fangs in an evil smile, and drew back her hips until only my pussy lips held the tip of her cock within them. I braced myself against the mattress.

Slick loud slaps filled the air as she slammed her hips into me. Her inhumanly large cock stretched me to my limits, and the entire web quaked and jumped as she fucked me. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t even scream, she was overpowering me with so much pleasure. I pulled my knees up to my ribs, stretched my legs as wide apart as they would go, and let my back slide around on the mattress like an air hockey puck as she pounded my tiny weeping slit. It was like being fucked by a force of nature, like she was a storm assaulting my pussy with gale-force winds and forks of sensual lightning.

“Oh, darling, you remind me so much of my husband,” Helen sighed wistfully as she hammered her hips into my pussy. “He was just as tight, and wet, and soft as you are now. He looked so beautiful, heavy with my young. We made love like poets that night, and my cock made him sing beautiful verses of moans, over and over and over again…”

I could only whimper, straining to hold my legs up in a pretzel shape. My toes were curling, her thrusts were starting to hit my cervix, and my body was on fire. All I wanted to do was worship her, please her, and drown in the sweet praise flowing from her fanged mouth.

“You feel simply divine,” she grunted, her hips starting to lose their rhythm. “Like your perfect little pussy was made for me to fill up. You sweet little thing, I’m make you all mine, going to make you feel so good…”

With one final slam that shook my teeth, her cock pulsed inside me. I let myself go slack, relaxing as her cock pumped my womb full of her hot white cum. I luxuriated in the feeling of being filled, arching my back and curling my toes in delight at the delicious wet warmth pooling deep inside my pussy.

The flow didn’t stop. She just kept spurting and spurting, her big spider hips stuttering and shaking until it was oozing out from around her cock. When she pulled her softening member out of me with a lewd squelch, more cum gushed out of my hole as if she had pulled out a stopper, great globs of it slopping down to cling to the sheets. I was more full of creamy seed than I’d ever been before, and I marveled at how much if it was oozing from my aching, widened slit, lightly massaging the skin around it with my fingertips. I wondered how she was going to fit any eggs in me when she had pumped me so full of her cum it was oozing out of me like a spilled glue bottle.

Scooping up a drop of her cum from my crotch, she playfully brought it to my lips, and I loudly sucked it off the tip of her spider leg with a sultry face, holding it in my mouth a moment to swirl my tongue around it. It was sweeter than any human or orc seed, almost the flavor of honey. With a lewd pop of my lips, I released her.

With a cool rush of wind, I felt myself suddenly rise into the air, and realized she had picked me up to bind my arms to the ceiling with long strands of her silk. Silver string pooled out of her abdomen, and she busily wrapped it up with two of her lower appendages before passing the bundle up to her forelegs, which wrapped the silk around my wrists. She bound my legs this way as well, gently spreading them wide before tying them down. Before long I was pinned at the center of a massive spider web in her bedroom, cum still dripping from my abused pussy.

“What a beautiful web,” she murmured, massaging my breasts. “And what a lovely morsel I’ve caught in it, too.”

I strained against my bonds, wanting nothing more than to press myself against her, to feel her skin against mine, to let her ravish me again, but I couldn’t move. I whined desperately, and tried to twist out of the knots.

“I’ve tied you up too well for that, cutie,” she hissed. “Now…”

My eyes widened. Something else was bumping up against my sticky quim, something long and hard and chitinous. She dragged it tantalizingly up and down my lower lips, the disturbance making even more cum slop out of me.

She brought it into view, and my jaw dropped. It was an enormous, curved thing, as long as my arm and light brown, with a slender tip that slowly flared into a massive ribbed tube.

Remembering my high school biology, I realized this was her ovipositor, although when I’d seen the picture in my textbook I’d never thought I’d get fucked by one someday. It fully sunk into me that this drider was about to use me as her broodmare, to stuff me full of her eggs, and my nipples got so hard they could cut through glass. I was growing wet with anticipation of being filled with new life, of bearing her children, of being her pregnant little mate.

Helen bent her abdomen towards me, and the tip of her ovipositor started to kiss my entrance. I tried desperately to buck my hips toward her, but she had restrained me too well for that.

I froze as she started to slide inside me. My velvety inner walls clenched down on hard, and each rib pushing past my muscular entrance sent a burst of tingles through my whole body. A dull pressure was growing in my lower abdomen.

My whole body started to tremble as inch after inch of thick, muscular flesh forced its way inside me. My muscles burned as the bulky protrusion stretched my pussy wide open. I could feel her deeper inside my body than anything had ever been before, and Helen gritted her teeth as she bottomed out.

“Just let your body relax,” Helen panted, grabbing my head in her hands and bringing our foreheads together. “…and smile, yeah?”

I tried to smile, but yelped instead when I felt something in my body give way to her inexorable push, and her length suddenly slid in a few inches deeper like some internal barrier had collapsed. Helen groaned, and leaned in to bite my shoulder again. My head lolled to the side as I was overcome by waves of euphoria, and my muscles relaxed again.

With one final thrust, she penetrated my womb, burying herself in my flesh. I couldn’t move, impaled on her ovipositor like a butterfly on a pin.

“Here they come…”

Her tube rippled, and something heavy pressed against my entrance, so big it made her ovipositor bulge. Still dizzy from Helen’s sweet bite, I thought it couldn’t possibly fit in me, but then I felt my hole spread wider than I ever thought possible, and my greedy cunt swallowed the hard, smooth globe.

An explosion went off behind my eyes, and I shook like a leaf as my orgasm carried the first egg to rest in my womb, hitting every nerve ending on the way. It was the most intimate touch I’d ever felt, like Helen was stroking every inch of my innermost passage, and it left me quaking in ecstasy.

Something thick and warm spurted out the ovipositor to help the egg along, and I felt some of it leak from my hole and drip down my leg. Within me, I could feel the egg slide out of the tube, and settle in my insides. Helen’s length thrummed as the next egg started to slide down the pipe, and I threw my head back in anticipation as it pressed up against my pussy lips.

One after the other the eggs rippled down my inner tunnel and nestled deep inside me where they belonged, and I didn’t have time to recover from one wave of ecstasy before the next was upon me. The smooth, heavy roundness of the eggs widening my inner walls as they entered was pure, tingling bliss.

I opened my eyes blearily, not sure if I was really there anymore, or having some fantastic fuck-dream, and saw my stomach had started to protrude. As I watched, I felt another egg press all my sensitive places on its way to my center, and as I screamed out my release, my stomach visibly bulged.

Helen wrapped two of her lower legs around me, bringing her abdomen closer to me. Twitching and squirming, I moaned like a whore as she pumped me full of more and more eggs.

The flow became almost constant, the pleasure so intense it was blinding. The pressure in my gut was building until I thought I would burst.

Then, Helen screamed, and I passed out.

I slowly awoke lying on the bed, the cool air blowing on my naked skin. I felt strangely stiff, heavy and full.

Looking down, I was amazed to see my stomach was swollen, huge and round. My skin was stretched tight, and my belly button had popped outwards. I looked like I was nine months pregnant.

An amazed, foolish smile broke out across my face. After thinking about it for so long, it had happened after just one night.

Helen was perched above me, her hands splayed possessively across my new pregnant belly.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now,” she moaned sweetly, bringing herself down to kiss me on the mouth. I received her happily, squeezing her breasts.

“I do feel a bit funny,” I admitted when we finally broke apart. “Very heavy, very…full inside. Will I be able to walk properly like this?”

“I’ll help you,” she assured me, patting my stomach. “It’ll be tough for a bit, and you’ll have lots of little aches and pains, but me and your husband will help you through it. And there is one big advantage to this.”

I was about to ask her what it was, when she pressed a single finger to my clit, and I screamed as an orgasm ripped mercilessly through my still-weak body.

“Drider pregnancy makes you very sensitive,” Helen giggled.


	7. Preggnant Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for made-up anatomical facts and piss stuff

“Oh, we should’ve asked Helen to do this years ago,” Duran groaned happily.

He was currently balls-deep in my asshole, thrusting in and out at a teasingly slow pace. Normally, I would demand he go faster, but my recent pregnancy at the hands of a drider had made my skin so sensitive that just blowing on the back of my neck could make me moan. As his cock dragged torturously in and out of my clenched pucker, all I could do was struggle to keep myself up on my trembling hands and knees, my swollen belly brushing the mattress beneath us.

Apparently, Duran enjoyed my being completely at his mercy.

I cried out in relief, frantically rubbing at my clit as I squirted all over our sheets. I nearly collapsed, but Duran caught me, and gently turned me over to lay me on my back as I breathed deeply. He kissed me deeply as I recovered, his big tongue dominating mine.

“You jerk,” I gasped as I pulled away. “You like being able to make me cum with hardly any effort…”

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I sighed.

Duran ran his hand up my leg, over my baby bump, and up to my chest. “I wish you could see how beautiful you are right now. You’re glowing, your skin feels softer than ever, and you smell so good…”

I bit my lip and stretched when he started kissing along my ribs, and down to my hips. My orc husband’s tusks felt absolutely glorious pressed against my tingling skin, in tandem with his soft kisses, better than a tongue stud. I thought about all the times he had put those tusks to good use on me…

My back arched off the bed as I gasped. Duran had apparently read my mind, for he had just pressed his wonderfully hard tusks against my stiff clit. My pussy started to flood with my arousal, and with a pleased rumble, he started to eat me out, his tusks rubbing deliciously against my most tender areas as he pressed his lips to my weeping opening.

“Okay,” I thought as I felt another orgasm start to build up inside me. “Maybe this sensitivity thing isn’t so bad after all…”

Over the course of the week, I would find that hardly anyone could keep their hands off me in my sensitive state. Once they knew I was pregnant, horny, and turned up to eleven, it was like I was giving off pheromones that whispered in their ears, “touch me all over, fuck me, make me cum…” As much as I craved attention, it was inconvenient to be an object of desire wherever I went. Even a simple day’s errands would become an adventure, as I soon discovered.

The bus was full of tired commuters that morning, falling asleep in their seats.

I was standing, clutching the overhead handle. Being pregnant, several people had offered me their seats but I declined, deciding on this occasion I would spite my over encumbered body and show strength. It was a decision I was rapidly coming to regret. I was always tired, every move took effort, and I felt like I weighed a ton, maneuvering around people like a blimp.

I gasped when something brushed against my ankle. The tiefling standing next to me muttered an apology and quickly whipped his tail away.

His brief touch had sent tingles up my leg, and straight to my crotch. I squirmed as my heartbeat picked up, and goosebumps broke out all over me.

Seriously, was this all it took to get me turned on now?

I studied the tiefling. He was fairly pretty, with light blue skin, and dark blue curly hair. His chin was chiseled, with high cheekbones, pouty lips, and liquid black eyes. He was wearing a billowy white shirt, and a red scarf that for some reason made me think of him as an artist. Maybe it was because he looked a bit like a Greek statue.

I bit my lip, and started to play with the hem of my dress with my free hand. It was a big, loose, rather thin maternity dress. Comfortable, and with a skirt that blew around in the wind, it was very, very easy to bypass from underneath.

Our eyes met, and I gave him a pleading look. He grinned devilishly, catching my meaning, and tentatively curled his tail around my ankle.

Casually, I spread my legs a little wider.

Taking the hint, his tail started to slither up my leg. I tried not to whimper, as every inch of skin he dragged over felt like he was setting it ablaze in my tormented condition. My legs were already trembling, and I wanted to let out my moans, but the bus was still full of unwary commuters, and the slightest noise would draw their attention.

My panties dampened as I realized what I’d gotten myself into.

The arrowlike tip of the tiefling’s tail crawled up my skirt, tickled my inner thigh (I almost giggled aloud), and pressed lightly against the outside of my panties.

A single tremor shook my whole body. I shut my eyes hard, then opened one to peek back at my seducer. 

He was grinning triumphantly at me, still casually leaning on the overhead handle, not looking at all like someone with his hand up a pregnant woman’s skirt. It wasn’t actually his hand that was up my skirt, but the difference didn’t matter much to me at this point.

“Get on with it,” I mouthed at him.

Winking, he sought out the bottom edge of my panties with his tail. He nudged his way up the left leg hole to rub against my plush folds in gentle, tantalizing strokes.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to hold back a moan and glared at him. He blew a kiss at me tauntingly.

“He knows what he’s doing,” I realized. “He’s knows the state I’m in, and what he’s doing to me.”

I closed my eyes again as he started to rub harder, finally giving me the friction I craved. He shifted upwards, and ran circles around my clit that nearly made my knees buckle, and I gripped the overhead handle harder to keep myself upright. I heard a chuckle from my new friend when I couldn’t stop my hips from giving a wild buck in the air. My nipples were so hard I was sure everyone around me could see them through my thin dress, but they all seemed fairly occupied with their phones, or just dozing off.

It was getting harder to hold back my whimpers as he sped up. I clenched my jaw, and tried to keep a straight face.

“Mmm…mm…uh…uhh…ah…oh!”

He pressed even harder, and I broke, knees sagging as I squirted hard, my love juices soaking through my panties and pouring down my legs. The tiefling quickly whipped his tail out from under my skirt. Locking eyes with me again as I panted, he brought it to his mouth, and gave it a sensual lick, visibly enjoying the taste of me.

That made me want to grab him by the horns and shove his whole smug face into my snatch, but then I noticed we were arriving at my stop. With a flirty smile, I stepped off the bus, putting a little more sashay in my hips than usual. I patted the tiefling’s butt in thanks as I descended, and grinned when he tensed in surprise.

Duran had been heroically taking care of most of our household chores of late, citing my condition, but I had stubbornly resisted his efforts to let me take out the trash in the evenings. I still wanted to be useful, and surely nothing could happen in the short distance from our back door to the trash cans.

It would turn out I was very wrong about that.

As I waddled across our backyard in the dark, clutching two bulging bags of garbage and recycling, I started when I felt something soft hit me on the shoulder. I dropped the bags in surprise, letting the contents spill out on the grass, and two more of the mysterious projectiles hit me in the arm, then the waist.

The next thing I knew, the cool night air was rushing over my face as I shot up into the sky like a rocket. Something tossed me up like a rag doll, but caught me carefully, and I felt myself immobilized by something sticky and resilient.

I was spread-eagled on a giant spider web stretched amongst the tree tops, at least thirty feet off the ground. Helen’s massive spider body perched near me, and she chittered excitedly as she daintily picked her way across the white strands of webbing towards my prostate form.

“Forgive me for pouncing on you like this, darling,” she breathed, her voice low and throaty as she descended upon me, her hands running possessively over my swollen breasts and stomach. “I just couldn’t resist you.”

I moaned as she caressed me like a precious treasure. I couldn’t form words, couldn’t argue or encourage her. Being able to forget my troubles, tied up and at her mercy, was exactly what I needed right now.

“A cute pregnant lady waddling around, swollen with babies I put inside her…you have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

She brought one slender appendage down to lift my skirt up, and gently tease me through my panties. This simple motion made my whole body quake with pleasure, but I couldn’t thrash out against my bonds.

“The reason you’ve been squirting so much,” she said soothingly, as though she weren’t fucking me with her spider’s leg high above my own backyard, “is that I pumped you full of fluid when I laid my eggs in you. It acts as cushioning for the eggs as they bump around in your womb, and after a while your body starts to produce it on its own. The fertilization chemicals I released in you temporarily rewrite a bit of your DNA to do that, like a virus, with the side effect of making you more fertile afterwards. The thing is, your body produces more than it needs, so you need to let the excess out somehow.”

I found it in me to scream as she ripped away my panties with a twitch, and slid her soft claw inside me with a moist squelch.

“I know you’ve been having a lot of orgasms lately,” she stage whispered, throwing me a sexy wink. “With Duran, such an attentive husband, and that tiefling on the bus…you naughty girl, anyone could have seen you, dropping your panties and blushing the minute you saw a cute face. Do you just let anyone up your skirt?”

I whimpered.

“You looked so carefree, so lively, so sexy it made me want to take you right then and there, but I thought I’d let you get through your day first. I’ve been keeping tabs on you, you see, to make sure you and my babies are safe. Please don’t think of me as a stalker, it’s just my drider instinct.”

The thought of her watching me get fucked by strangers made my skin break out in delightful tingles. I wanted her eyes on me when I was vulnerable, when I was being touched. I wanted her to see me surrender myself to bliss. I wanted her to follow me everywhere and fuck me whenever she pleased.

“It goes to show I was right to choose you for this. Frequent orgasms are so healthy for you right now, and help get your body ready for the laying. You’re going to be such a good little mother to my spawn…”

She kissed me vigorously, and I kissed her back as best I could when my arms and legs were burning, and I felt like I was about to explode. Her praise was what I lived for. I was going to be a good mother to her eggs.

“Just let it out darling,” she murmured, her tongue caressing my ear. “Just let it out, I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

Another cry tore out of my throat as I squirted again, my juices arcing up into fat little droplets in the air, then plummeting down into the darkness. I could hear it splatter into the grass far beneath me like rain, and the sound made me truly realize how exposed I was, spread wide open outside at night, getting fucked high up in the air.

“Very good,” Helen cooed, her face descending towards my wet snatch. “I didn’t even use any venom this time. I’m flattered that you’re so into me. But I think you’ve got a little more within you. It’s better to be safe than sorry, after all…”

For the next three hours, my shrieks echoed through the dark trees and the houses of my neighbors, and Helen painted the ground beneath us with alien fluid from my womb.

The line at the bank were unfathomably long, winding from the teller’s desks all the way across the gleaming wood floor to the great glass doors. I was on my feet, miserable, uncomfortable, tired and hating my heavy, uncoordinated body.

One of the eggs in my womb chose this moment to press down violently on my bladder, and I gasped as my abdomen burst into pain. My lower muscles clenched on instinct as pressure started to mount behind my navel, and I struggled to resist pissing myself in the middle of the bank. I wrapped my arms around my round stomach protectively, and my knees started to buckle as I resisted my clenching muscles. The spectacle I was making was starting to draw eyes and murmurs from other bank patrons, and I flushed with horrible humiliation.

“Ma’am, are you all right? Do you need assistance?”

I looked up into a pair of big brown soulful eyes. A Minotaur stood over me, gallantly offering his arm. He was hugely muscular, wore a crisp blue suit, and carried a clean, masculine smell.

I nodded, trying not to whimper, and took his arm. He bore my weight easily, and like a knight in shining armor, calmly carried me away from the attention, informing the crowd that this was a normal symptom of magical pregnancy and it was all under control. His collected professionalism made the crowd relax, and even offer me some sympathy, and I wanted to kiss my hero in thanks.

He took me towards the back of the bank, down a shining marble hallway where he informed me the ladies’ room was, but we were only halfway down it before the dull pain in my abdomen grew unbearably sharp. I gasped, stopping dead in my tracks, and my knees buckled again as the pressure became unbearable. I cradled my precious eggs inside me, tears welling up in my eyes. If I didn’t pee now, I was going to break.

Thankfully, my Minotaur seemed to understand what I needed without words. Wrapping an arm as thick as a log around my chest, he pressed my back to his front like a stuffed animal, and lifted me so there wasn’t any weight on my feet. With fingers that were thick, but deft, he reached under the skirt of my maternity dress, making me gasp, and pulled my panties down as far down my thighs as he could, then raised his hoof to toe them down to my legs. At his murmured urging, I stepped out of them carefully, and he quickly kicked them up to his hand.

“To keep them dry,” he explained.

His hand floated back down to my crotch, and he delicately spread my lower lips with his massive fingers. He started to gently massage my mound, relaxing my opening.

I could barely process how good this felt before something inside me rumbled, and damp heat assaulted my legs as thin streams of piss streaked down, drumming onto the floor like a weak hose. I gasped, and my feet scrabbled helplessly on the marble floor as I inadvertently emptied myself, but my Minotaur kept me firmly upright against his warm chest. He gently rubbed his hand on the swollen area above my crotch, as though milking it out of me.

The sheer sensation of relief was overwhelming, and as the last few droplets plink…plink…plinked onto the floor, the pain evaporated from my midsection. Giving an enormous sigh, I went boneless, and dangled like a marionette in the Minotaur’s arms, floating on a cloud of empty bliss.

His hand didn’t leave my sex. In fact, he started to rub more firmly, spread me open wider, and roughly brushed my clit with his thumb.

I made a series of inquisitive little moans that quickly rose in volume and pitch as my body responded to his efforts, wanting to ask what he was doing to me. My poor pussy was hypersensitive, raw, overstimulated, and absolutely drenched, and his thick fingers were determinedly working their way inside me.

“You need this, sweetheart,” he murmured breathlessly, kissing the top of my head. “The pressure will come back soon unless you let some out now.”

He had taken me out of the clouds, and seemed intent on raising me to the stars. I pressed desperate little kisses to the tense muscles of his forearm to wordlessly communicate my need to go higher, to be fucked beyond thought and memory, and he growled, and pressed into my snatch with renewed fervor.

My hips bucked wildly out of control. I desperately rocked against his hand, whimpering loud enough to echo down the marble hall, not caring if anyone heard. He started to fuck me with his huge hand, hard and fast, and I clutched his forearm around my chest like a life preserver. I was so wet you could hear the slick sounds of his digits coaxing their way in and out of my passage, going faster and faster and faster. The feeling of my lower lips stretching to accommodate him was simply divine, like exercising after a long period of inactivity. His wide palm pressed against my stiff clit as his fingers worked their magic on my entrance, and my legs jumped clear off the ground. I screamed obscenities when the glorious fireworks finally ripped through my brain, and I squirted furiously all over the floor, my arousal splashing like a waterfall into a pool of piss that slowly puddled over the floor.

I hung there in his arms, panting, dripping in my own slick and piss, and gently patted his arm to tell him he could let me down. He lowered me carefully to the floor, angling me so that my feet landed outside the circumference of the massive puddle I’d just made. I stood gingerly, my legs still trembling, but feeling so much better than when I came in, alive and fresh and invigorated and without any discomfort in my abdomen.

“Sorry about your floor,” I said sheepishly, scratching my head as I gazed at the great shining puddle of my fluids decorating the varnished stone.

“I’ll send the janitor back here. Discreetly. It’s no trouble at all,” he assured me. I was able to notice now, in the calm after the storm, how deep and velvety his voice was.

“Such a gentle giant,” I marveled. “How’d you know what I needed?” I turned to him with a wondrous face, my hand tracing down his arm. Gods, his biceps were like he had two mountains attached to his chest. No wonder he was able to hold me off the ground with one hand, pregnant as I was.

“I’ve seen magical pregnancies before. You’ve got to be ready to service your customers in all sorts of ways, as a bank manager.” He smiled a bit.

I gave him my best smoldering, half-lidded staredown, and slowly dragged my eyes down his taut, muscular frame to the visible tent in his pants. Poor dear, all that help he’d gave me, and he was still suffering! Deliberately, I laid my hand on it, and cheered internally when he snorted like a bull.

“You simply must let me thank you properly,” I purred, quickly undoing his belt.

His dress pants came down easily, but I stopped short when his cock bobbed free of his briefs. It was human-shaped, but absolutely massive, the largest I’d ever seen.

Locking eyes with him, I took his great length firmly in hand, and pressed a light, teasing kiss to his plummy head. I started to stroke him from the base, and swirled my tongue around his tip before enveloping him in my soft lips. His dick felt like solid steel wrapped in velvet, and I could feel myself grow wet again as I started to suck harder, and bob my head to get him deeper into my throat. I didn’t think my poor pussy could handle any more attention today, but I felt pleasure curling in my gut that I was able to satisfy him like this.

Keeping my tongue flat on the bottom of his shaft, I slid my lips far down his length, and an involuntary moan from me vibrated his flesh in my mouth. Looking up again, I saw his eyes were locked on me, his expression full of naked desire, and something inside me clenched. I let him go deep into me, until he hit the back of my throat and I choked and spluttered, gawking around his cock. I could feel my neck bulging outwards as my airways gave way to his massive member. He groaned, and fisted his hand into my hair, drawing me back so I could breathe before ramming back into me. 

I kept my wits about me and breathed through my nose as he set about knocking a bruise into the back of my throat. Keeping my lips in a vacuum seal, I ran my clenched fist up and down in concert with my mouth, and raised my other hand to his undercarriage to playfully fondle his big balls.

With a deep grunt, he exploded, and I nearly choked again on the massive load of hot seed he blasted deep into my throat. With effort, I swallowed it, wincing a little, and he took my hand to hoist my bloated body to my feet. We shared one last kiss in a gesture of mutual thanks, and I thought to myself how lucky I was to get good customer service these days.

By the express command of my boss, I wasn’t allowed to perform my normal catering duties while I was preggnant, but after having grown tired of sitting around the house for a few days, I showed up at our kitchens anyway to help with records and accounting and the like. I was stretching on my tiptoes trying to reach a high shelf full of files, and I gasped when two huge warm paws clapped around my waist, and slid ponderously forward, whispering against the fabric of my shirt, to splay over my swollen stomach. Hot breath puffed on the back of my neck.

It’s Lowe, I realized, our resident werewolf and saucier. He can smell my pregnancy hormones, and it’s driving him wild.

He slowly humped my backside, grinding his crotch into my soft ass. I could feel a swelling hardness back there, trying to press between my ass cheeks through the layers of clothing. His paws lovingly caressed my stomach, then rose up to palm my tits.

I couldn’t hold back the obscenely satisfied sigh that escaped my lips, and I rocked my hips back against him as lust and the excitement began to drown out my better instincts. His warm, musky smell filled my nostrils, and his fur felt like a big warm rug hugging me, pressed up against every inch of my back. Slowly, we dry-humped together against the office wall, our eyes closed, my hands clinging to the shelf above. I bit my lip, smirking as I ground my bottom firmly against his barely restrained erection.

I don’t know how long we stood there, luxuriating in the warmth and the closeness and the feel of each other, but eventually he stood back, and started leading me into the farthest back room in the office, and I finally got a look at him. He was in wolf form, big and hairy with an oversized chest and massive muscular arms ending in paws and claws, but his eyes were bright with excitement, his nose was wiggling as he inhaled my scent, and his eyes were bright with excitement.

Lowe lifted me by my armpits with little effort to sit me on an unused desk, which made me giggle. My laughing turned to a scandalized gasp when he ripped the front of my shirt clean off, popped buttons clacking like hard rain over the floor. Wetness flooded my panties, but my shocked silence was broken when his big wolf tongue started lapping at my breasts, drawing loud moans out of me.

His tongue was heavenly, wider and rougher in texture than any I’d had on me before, and I lost myself in cries of bliss as it scraped harshly over my erect nipples. My breasts felt more sensitive than ever before, and I cupped them together and held them out for him like an offering as he licked me, crooning encouragement.

My eyelids were fluttering as I was assaulted by sensation, and I noticed with a touch of panic that the door had been left wide open. As I gasped and panted, I smacked Lowe’s massive shoulder to get his attention.

“Lowe, the door’s open…someone’s gonna see…baby, close the door, they’re gonna see us…oh…oohhh…uh…ah…ah…ah!”

His wet nose tickled its way between my warm, plump thighs, and he applied his rough tongue to my clit. My head fell back, and my legs locked around his head as I shrieked with delight. I probably should try to be quieter, since it’s the middle of the day at work, but his tongue feels like it was made to stimulate my sensitive spots. I writhed, helpless under his ministrations, as his canine tongue made my velvet passages hot and wet and slick.

I luxuriated in the warm drool dripping down between my legs, and when he suddenly redoubled his efforts, I lost the ability to form words, my jaw hanging open uselessly as he lapped deeper inside my hole. With one long stroke, he hit all my buttons, and I slumped back onto my elbows as my orgasm washed through me.

Blearily, I returned to myself, Lowe still busily slurping and lapping away between my legs, and noticed we had a visitor. One of the younger chefs…Ethan, I think…was watching us through the open door, agape and aghast. His face was pale, and his eyes were terrified, as though seeing us en flagrante would get him in trouble.

As blissed out as I was, the only thing I thought of doing was winking, and lifting up one leg to the desk I sat on, propping myself open. I couldn’t imagine what we looked like to his eyes, a pregnant woman wearing only tatters being ferociously eaten out by a werewolf on an office desk.

Lowe rose, his muzzle soaked and matted in my juices, and we shared a deep kiss before he decisively dropped his pants and stepped closer between my legs. I locked my ankles behind him, braced my arms behind me, and looked deep into his eyes.

He slammed into me without preamble, and started thrusting without rhythm as his animal instincts took over. The werewolf hilted his cock inside me, his balls clapping noisily against my ass as he fucked me over and over and over again. His paws dug into my waist and my ankles tightened around his butt as he mashed up my guts.

His cock was huge, and my inner muscles stretched with a pleasant burn as he bottomed out within me. I looked over his heaving shoulder to look at Ethan again, who was by now sporting a noticeable hard-on. Making a point of staring at it, I licked my lips at him salaciously, and my eyes rolled up into my head as Lowe started to pound harder and faster, his paws leaving bruises on my hips.

Suddenly, he picked me up by the armpits. We were still connected at the waist, and my shocked face quickly went slack with bliss as he lowered me onto his cock, thrusting his hips up to meet my pussy. He fucked me onto him like a sex toy, his muscular arms not even trembling as he rapidly pushed my heavily pregnant body up and down along his length. My swollen belly just barely brushed his rippled abdomen as he fucked me at an angle. His sheer strength, his body, his confidence, the massive cock sliding down my moist passage, the fact that he was a werewolf…it was all too much, and with a shaking cry I came again, my slick running down to further lubricate the werewolf cock pistoning into my pussy.

His thrusts stuttered, and he howled outright as he finished. The familiar warmth of cum bloomed inside me, and I sighed as we stood there a moment. He set me carefully back down onto the desk and kissed my forehead before quickly pulling his pants up.

I wondered if Lowe was into roleplay. Once I finally laid my eggs, I could picture myself running barefoot through the woods at night in a big fluffy dress, wearing nothing underneath, a helpless maiden fleeing from the big bad wolf, who was sure to chase her down and pin her to a tree and roughly ravish her for hours …

I also wondered why Lowe hadn’t knotted me. It was something I’d read about, but never tried. Maybe he wanted to hurry back to work, and didn’t have time to pull it out if he stuck it in me.

Lowe carefully snuck out to return to his shift, and I laid back a moment to bask in the afterglow, and gently rub my tits as werewolf cum dripped out of my pussy.

A quiet cough snapped my head back up. Ethan was standing there guiltily, half-concealed in a shadow, and I slyly beckoned him with a “come-hither” motion of my finger.

He came in shyly, blushing, and I felt hunger rise in me again at the thought of wiping that blush off his face with my tits.

I gave a sultry smile. “Did you like seeing me get creampied by a werewolf?”

“Y-yes. I’m sorry, I just…you were right there…and…”

“No need to apologize, dear. We were a bit careless. It all happened rather fast.”

I stretched my arms, and rubbed my stomach. “As it happens, I’m still feeling a bit turned on…”

I grabbed his dick through his pants.

“If you don’t mind sloppy seconds, that is.”

His face was equal parts delight and shock. “Uh…no, no problem…I kinda like that actually…”

“Mm.” I drew him closer. “What are you waiting for?”

His kiss was hasty and clumsy, and his tongue shoved into my mouth roughly, but I guided him gently with my lips, and showed him a more pleasant, tingle-inducing pace. I guided one of his hands to my breasts and the other to my snatch, where I set his hand making the tight little circles around my clit that I craved.

He had me gasping and moaning, and quickly dropped his pants to reveal his own cock, nowhere near the werewolf’s in size, but still serviceable enough, and a bit curved.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and gently _schlorped_ inside my freshly creamed pussy. Lowe’s pearly cum was smeared all over his cock as he pulled out, and it squeezed out of me around his length as Ethan plugged me back up again, his passage double-lubricated by the mingled love juices of two different people. I felt so close to both of them as I moaned though his thrusts.

I locked my ankles around his waist as he pounded my pussy. I could feel him pushing Lowe’s cum deeper inside me, and rocked my hips against him, meeting his thrusts as best I could while weighed down with eggs in my belly.

He shuddered as he released, his seed oozing a river out of my double-stuffed pussy. He withdrew himself gingerly, and sat down in a discarded desk chair, his legs trembling. I scooched back on the desk and regarded him, smiling, through my knees.

“That was amazing,” he panted. “You’re so hot, and tight…”

I couldn’t help but blush. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Ethan leaned forwards, with a request plain to see in his eyes. “So, you clearly…are good at sex…”

I winked. “I don’t get many complaints.”

“Well, I was kind of hoping…you could help me…maybe some pointers with dating and stuff…”

“Well, I’m not exclusive, but if you’re saying you’d like to take me out to a nice dinner sometime…”

He blushed again. “Oh no, actually, I was thinking you could…um…introduce me to that werewolf?”

I blinked, then burst out laughing. It wasn’t what I had been expecting, but if he wanted a hot date with Lowe, I could certainly show him how to get one.

“Ok, what’s this all about?”

My good friend Evelyn beamed at me, clapping her hands. We were nearing the end of my preggnancy, and she had insisted on dragging me out of my house, into the woods, and up to the mouth of a cave in the mountains, far from anything resembling civilization, for reasons she wouldn’t divulge save for a nod at my stomach. I was beginning to regret trusting her so much after a long car trip.

“Surprise,’ she cried, throwing up her hands. “We’re here to get you a good-luck fuck!”

Silence reigned for a moment.

“A what?”

“A good-luck fuck! You’ve never heard of it? It brings good luck for the baby! Or the eggs, in your case, since you got knocked up by a spider.”

“Well, if you’re offering…” I slid my thumbs into my waistband, smiling mischievously.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Not with me, you idiot, how would that bring you good luck? You gotta go in there,” she said, jerking a thumb towards the cave.

“What’s in there?”

“Can’t tell youuu,” she sang.

I huffed and turned to enter, but Evelyn stopped me. “Ah, ah, ah! You gotta be naked first!”

“What? Why--”

“Just do it!”

Sighing, I divested myself of my clothes with her help, and she cheerfully smacked my naked butt as it appeared. “Now go get it!”

Muttering darkly, I waddled into the cave.

It was pitch-dark, but oddly warm, and the floor was smooth under my feet. There was a fiery glow towards, and I cautiously felt my way towards it.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and the nestled form of a great red dragon came into view, snoring softly, and glowing like a furnace. Heat rolled off him in waves, and sweat started to bead on my naked skin.

The dragon shifted, and a great reptilian head rose up to peer at me quizzically with one big yellow eye. I was frozen in fear and awe as he scanned me.

Apparently I met whatever criteria he had in mind, for he suddenly scooped me up with a paw the size of a large chair. His scales were smooth, and pleasantly warm, reminding me for a minute of a certain kobold, but I was distracted from my new cushion when his massive forked tongue lolled out and laved my entire front.

It was like walking into a car wash. I was doused in hot slobber, his tongue dragging over my face, chest, and stomach all at once like a big wet living towel before flickering back into his fanged mouth, then slipping back out again to tease between my legs. My first reaction was a twinge of disgust, but as he licked up from my thighs to my neck, I decided it was rather fun, in a messy sort of way. I laid back on his paw, and when his tongue came back for another pass over me, I stuck my tongue out to taste it in a silly parody of a kiss. Now I could tell everyone that I’d Frenched a dragon.

He set me down on the ground again, and stood up fully. My jaw dropped when I saw what he had between his legs.

The dragon’s cock was almost as big as my whole body, standing stiff and proud like a cannon. Did he expect me to put that inside me?

Despite my apprehension, I could feel myself growing wetter looking at it. This was a phallic god before me. I might never get this chance again.

Hesistantly, I waddled up to it, and laid a hand on it. It was hot, and pleasantly smooth. The dragon huffed at me.

I tried to hoist my leg over it, but couldn’t bend like that in my current state. The dragon actually helped me, extending a single claw down for me to hold on to, then gently lifting me onto his dick.

I was straddling his shaft like a witch on a broomstick now, his warmth radiating into my legs and my crotch. I rolled my hips experimentally, and shook at the sheer wave of pleasure that overtook me.

Wondering if this was some kind of dragon magic, I started humping against his massive shaft, and a happy-sounding growl rumbled through the cavern. My slick was running down the sides of his shaft, and my legs were wrapped around it. I put my whole body into the movement, grinding my wet pussy onto the giant cock like it was the only thing keeping me alive.

Leaning forward, I found I could brush my clit against the velvety smoothness, and in one, two, three humps, I shuddered through my orgasm.

That seemed to set my scaly lover off as well, and he started to rumble like a volcano. Sensing what was coming, I eagerly slid off his member, knelt before it, and started lavishing it with kisses and caresses.

The cave shook as he roared, and he blasted me with gallons of cum. I withstood about two of the hot ropes shooting over the cave, but the third knocked me down into a big blob of his seed, and I was buried in an avalanche of cum. I practically had to swim to the surface, gasping for breath, every inch and orifice of me absolutely saturated in dragon cum. This was the dirtiest I’d ever been, which was saying something by my standards.

I’d made a dragon cum. An ancient beast borne of fire and magic had come undone when I touched it. That was amazing. If I wasn’t already full of spider eggs, I’d likely be nurturing a little sorcerer in a few months.

Later, I emerged sweaty, sticky, and sated from the cave.

“How was it?” Evelyn asked excitedly.

“I certainly got lucky. Have you ever tried it yourself?”

“Oh yes, but I let you wear him out too much for a turn now. I’ll come back tomorrow, now that you’ve got me all riled up thinking about it. It’s been so long since he’s been inside me…”

“ _Inside_ you?!”


	8. Laying The Eggs

I was woken late at night by tapping on my window.

Groggily stumbling to it, I threw it open, leaned outside, and saw nothing for a moment before three enormous spider legs swooped in, grabbed me, and spirited me out. Neither my husband nor the cute young couple we’d picked up on the way home were roused as I was smoothly lifted away.

Helen had me tucked up tight against her abdomen as she scurried across the rooftops. The moon was full overhead, and bathed the nocturnal landscape in a silver glow.

“It’s time,” she murmured to me, excitement palpable in her voice.

We ended up back at her house, but this time we didn’t go inside. Helen lifted a section of her yard up like a hinge to reveal a tunnel large enough for her spider form.

We found ourselves in a small dirt cave lit with lanterns. Silk hung in long streams from every surface like pale, transparent curtains, giving it a warm and cozy atmosphere.

“It’s a birthing chamber,” I realized.

Helen gently deposited me on a big pad of silk in the center of the room, letting my bare legs drape over the side, and quickly got to work removing my underwear.

“You’ve done such a good job carrying my eggs, darling,” she cooed, peppering my face with kisses. Running her hands up my legs, she leaned in for a deep kiss, and I thrust my tongue in her mouth, desperate to taste as much of her as I could.

“You’re so warm,” she gasped, a little strand of my drool clinging to her lip as she pulled away. “So alive. So _hot_.” She squeezed my tits. “That’s why I picked you, you know. I wanted my babies to have a bit of you in them, your spice, your vitality. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I gasped back, and I meant it. I was so glad she had chosen me to carry her eggs, to fuck, to fill, to kiss and hold and fuck and fuck and fuck again…

“I need to bite you again. The venom will help open you up, and ease the pressure. You’re going to feel even more sensitive than you already are for a moment, but then the eggs will start coming. They’re going to make you cum, and you won’t be able to stop yourself, but just relax, and it’ll be over with before you know it.”

I nodded, and leaned my neck to the side, inviting her to bite me. She sank her teeth into my flesh, and my world dissolved into pure pleasure.

Almost immediately, I felt something big shift inside my stomach. I spread my legs wide, and Helen started massaging my entrance as if preparing me for something.

Sensation hit me like a wall, and something began pressing against my passage, although I couldn’t see it. Dizzy and disoriented, I could feel my entrance starting to stretch like it did when Helen laid in me, and I released a groan that reverberated through my feet.

In my dreamlike state, I wanted to resist when I felt the first egg come sliding down my passage. It felt like some part of my guts had detached, and was starting to slide down and fall out, as irrational as that feeling was. The eggs had only laid in my womb for a week, but it felt like they were a part of my body by now, and I whimpered pathetically as they tried to leave. Against Helen’s instructions, I tried to clench my muscles, and hold my precious eggs inside me where they’d be safe. Drider biology proved too much for me, however, and the soothing wave of venom washed over my mind again, turning my limbs to water and my nerves to pure light.

I couldn’t hold back my high-pitched shriek when I felt the egg push against my opening. Objects pushing inside me, I was familiar with, but having something push out of me was new and frightening. My shriek quickly dissolved into dry, broken sobs as I was pulled apart, well past what I thought were my limits. Helen stroked my hair and whispered soothing words to me in her raspy drider speak.

A wave broke inside me, and fluid started to gush from my hole as I trembled. I was helpless, lost in the crash and drift of the orgasmic tide.

The flow was choked off by the first gleam of smooth ivory amongst the fleshy pink, and with a squeal and a pop, the egg rolled out of me

“Oh, darling, you’re doing it,” she cooed, lavishing me with more kisses. “You’re doing so well, sweetie, you’re so good…so good…”

I stretched up to her, desperate for more kisses, for her kind words. I rubbed my head on her shoulder, and shuddered like a railroad track as I felt the next egg drop into my passage.

I couldn’t control it, couldn’t slow or even manage the sensations coursing through me. The egg pushed its way down my slick channel without regard for what it was doing to my center, and all I could do was clutch the silk sheets under me and scream as an avalanche of pleasure overwhelmed my body. My orgasm came like it was on a timer, and I struggled to keep my head above water as waves of joy battered me senseless.

A dozen times they came, and so did I, soaking my inner thighs with spray until little rivulets of my juices were running down to my ankles. There wasn’t a single square inch of skin on me anywhere that Helen hadn’t caressed or kissed or laved until it was slick and shiny. Every muscle in my body was aching madly, but the sheer relief I felt every time one of those weights dropped out of my womb was like water on a raging fire. Each time I birthed one of the great shining pearls, dripping with my fluids, my eyes watered with overwhelming joy. I had created those, with my body and my love and with Helen, wonderful goddess Helen who was tracing apologies across me with her tongue, and they were going to grow up into beautiful spider babies with her eyes, and her laugh, and maybe a bit of me if I was lucky…

At last, I was finished, and looked down at what I had made. When Helen was laying in me before, I wasn’t in any fit state of mind to count the eggs, but I could see now that there were a dozen, beautifully arranged into a cluster. Awestruck, I gazed at them like they were the stars, as I laid limp as a pancake on the spider pad. My lower half was dripping in my own juices like I had taken a bath in them. I felt light as a feather, floating on a sea of heady spider venom that kept my body from realizing it had just been split in two.

Helen scooped me up and cuddled me fiercely, and I buried myself in her great spider arms.

Sleep quickly conquered my eyes as I soaked up her warmth.


End file.
